When the Past Comes Knocking
by Magical
Summary: Olivia is trying to adjust to a new change in her life when Mellie calls Olivia in the middle of night from the campaign trail needing her help. thanks to "jade is an iron man" @ caution 2.0 for the beautiful cover!
1. Prologue

When The Past Comes Knocking

By: Magical

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scandal or any of her amazing characters; that right belongs to ABC and the extraordinary Sharonda Rhimes.

**Summary:** It's been about three years since the Season One Finale. Olivia has recently had a dramatic shift in her life when tragedy strikes her family. However, before she even has time to adjust and breathe, she gets an urgent phone call from First Lady Mellie Grant in the middle of the night saying she needs Olivia's help.

* * *

Prologue

_August 2011_

After zipping up her toiletry bag, Olivia carried the bag from her personal bathroom into her room and set the bag down next to two large suitcases. Then with a heavy heart, she took a cursory glance around the room that she has called her own for the last four months. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she took everything in. She felt so attached to this room, as if it was an old friend. The feeling was very similar to how she felt when she sold her mother's house after her mother's passing several years ago. There was a lifetime of memories in that house; every square foot of it could tell you a different story of her childhood. Some might say how could she even compare the two? But then again every square foot of this room had a story to tell as well. So much of what Olivia thought she knew about life and even herself had changed in the past few months. She definitely was not the same person she was when she first entered this room.

The soft trill of her phone pulled Olivia from her internal assessment. She looked down at the caller ID and smile when she saw who it was. "Stephen, you know that you all do not have to take turns calling to check on me," she greeted him. Since yesterday afternoon, she was almost positive if she looked at her call logs she would see that Abby, Stephen, Harrison, and even Huck have been systematically calling her every few hours. "I leave for the airport shortly and I should be in D.C. by 7:00 this evening." The thought of being back in D.C. caused a bittersweet smile to spread over face.

Olivia was more than ready to be home. Islesboro, Maine has been kind to her the past four months, but it was just too slow here. She was going through some serious withdrawals of the cut-throat fast pace tempo that the Nation's capital provided. And yet there so much here she wasn't ready to leave, as well as, some things at home she wasn't quite ready to face.

Ready or not though, she would be home this evening just as she promised Stephen before rushing him off the phone stating she was getting her stuff together. To be honest she had done most of her packing during the wee hours of this morning; the few miscellaneous items she still had left to pack away she had just zipped up. Packing was the last thing she wanted to spend her time doing right now; she had more important matters to attend to.

After pulling all her bags out into the hallway, Olivia stood in the doorway of her room. Giving the room one last look, Olivia was quickly flooded with all her memories of the last four months. Closing the door behind her, she pulled her bags to rest at the top of the stairs of the captivating neoclassic house that has been her home for the last few months.

The house belong her cousin, Lily, and her husband, John Morgan. The house was massive at 9,360 square feet, with six bedrooms, six bathrooms, two half bath, a expansive kitchen, and plenty of living and recreational room. If that wasn't enough space, the house itself sat on ten acres of land. It had once belonged to John's uncle, Wesley Morgan, who raised John. John's father died in the service before he was born and then his mother, Wesley's sister, died while giving birth to him. So when Uncle Wesley became sick two years into John and Lily's marriage, they came to the Maine in order to oversee the care that Uncle Wesley was receiving. On Uncle Wesley's deathbed two year after that, he thanked them for filling his final days with joy and peace. Uncle Wesley also left the house and all his money John.

After some discussion John and Lily decided to stay, because it seemed like the perfect place to raise the big family they both desired. That was nine years, hours in a fertility clinic, and two painful miscarriages ago. All six hundred and two people that resided in the small town of Islesboro knew of the tragedy that befell the Morgan family. It was for this reason that everyone was so excited when news broke that Lily was pregnant again. Moreover they felt their hearts warmed when it was said that Lily's cousin from Washington D.C. was coming to town just help Lily after she had been order to bed rest during the last trimester of her pregnancy.

This was another reason that Olivia was ready to get out of Islesboro, Maine. She missed her privacy. Yeah, Washington D.C. might be littered with news reporters trying to get the next scope and politicians always looking for dirt on their opponents, but that was has far as it went. People did not care to know all the little details of your everyday life like they did here in Islesboro. It was driving Olivia mad.

But as Olivia slowly made her way to the largest room on the second floor of the house, Olivia was confronted with the main reason she was having a hard time leaving. Pushing the doors open Olivia was assaulted with what looked like a fairy wonderland. All the furniture was made of cherry wood; the walls painted a beautiful soft shade of green with pictures and figurines of Disney's Fairies all over the room. Lily had always been partial to the little fairy named Tinkerbell in that Peter Pan book ever since they were kids; Olivia never understood the obsession. But then again Olivia was never partial to children things, even when she was a child. In fifth grade Olivia had already read The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli twice. However, even she had to admit this was a fabulous room for a little girl.

Walking to the center of the room, Olivia topped at the big canopy bed that was positioned there. Pulling back the sheer green canopy curtains, Olivia felt her heart swell at the sight of the little girl that lay there. Alayziah Thomasina Morgan. Ally for short, and she is second love of Olivia's life. Ally was born two weeks early on July 15th at 2:13 in the morning weighing in at five pounds 1 ounce and nineteen inches long. She was born at the house since she decided to come during a massive rainstorm and all the roads had been closed. She was already making her own rules; much like her mother.

Lifting Ally from her crib, Olivia cradled the infant against her as she took a seat in the large rocking chair by the window. Ally was asleep after having a full morning, with the business of being christen and all. But Olivia did not care, she could content to watch Ally for hours, whether the little bundle was asleep or awake.

Gently rocking in the chair, Olivia held Ally slightly away from her, so that she could take in all of Ally's little features. Ally was a caramel color, which everyone attributed to Sam's mocha skin tone and John's milky color. She had been born with a head full of reddish brown curls, that Lily is already having a fun time styling. Her nose slightly narrow; everyone thinks she got it from John. People see what they want to see. Ally's lips were full, like most of the women in Olivia's bloodline. And then there was Ally's eyes, Olivia had been breathless the first time she saw them; they were big oval shaped eyes with bright gray irises. Memorizing her features – since it would be the last time she could spend time with Ally like this for a while – Olivia gently creased her cheeks and rubbed her hands.

Olivia was so caught up that she didn't hear when Lily came and stood in the doorway of Ally's room. "Liv, the car is here to take you the airport," she said softly. "John is putting your bags in the trunk." It was breaking her heart to see her cousin go; the two of them were so close. To be honest, Lily felt like Olivia was more of a sister to her than a cousin. And she how hard all this was for Olivia, but that this was the way things were. Olivia's life was in D.C., while her life and the lives of her family were here in Islesboro.

For days Olivia had been preparing herself for this moment. She had always known it was going to be hard; but even in preparing for the inevitable Olivia could not stop the tears that swelled in her eyes. She wasn't ready to let go, but she responded with a shaky whisper, "Okay; just give me a minute." She glanced at her cousin with a sad smile as she spoke.

Lily nodded her head. "Of course," responded with a sad smile that mirrored Olivia's. "Just bring her downstairs when you come." Lily did not wait for Olivia to before going downstairs with John.

Looking back down at infant in her arms, Olivia was pleased to see that Ally had opened her big gray eyes. "Hey there, my love," she smiled through her tears. Then Olivia couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips when Ally smiled at her. But the joy was only short lived when Olivia realized that she wasn't going to be able to see it again in person for a long while. "Oh I am going to miss you so much," she cried as she hugged the infant gently against her.

As she held Ally, Olivia looked ahead at the 24x18 exquisite black and white photograph of where Ally's mother was pregnant with her. You can't really see her face, because she was looking down at her stomach and the camera angle away from her face. She was wearing a white halter maternity dress and from a profile view Ally's mother is caressing her large baby belly. Closing her eyes against the picture, she gave herself a few more moments. After getting herself under control Olivia went downstairs.

John and Lily were both waiting patiently in the foyer. Wordlessly, Olivia handed Ally to Lily, her hand gently lingering on Ally's arm. She looked at Lily; there was so much she wanted to say, but she had no words. Instead Olivia felt the traitorous tears swell in her eyes again.

Saving her cousin, much like Olivia has saved her in her past, Lily handed Ally to John and embraced Olivia tightly. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok," she reassured her. "We always knew today would come."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "I know," she conceded. "But I hate that she is going to forget me, and I am going to miss out on so much." Lily is one of the few people that Olivia has always felt totally comfortable around to be this open and vulnerable.

"No she won't," Lily shook her head as she pulled back for Olivia to see you. "Or did you already forget our weekly Skype chats with Auntie Liv." She gave Olivia an encouraging smile; then turn completely serious. "I promise that she will never forget you Liv, and I am going to document everything," she promised. Then she hugged Olivia to her once more. "Because without you she would not be here; I will forever be grateful for all you have done … for all you sacrificed." She pulled away again to look Olivia in the face. "Do you hear me?" She searched Olivia's eyes for her answer.

Nodding her head, Olivia attempted to compose herself again. "I love you," she told Lily with a hug. Then she looked at John. "Both of you," she said with a little smile. Holding Ally at one side he pulled Olivia to his other and hugged her to him.

John was raised as an only child; his mother and his uncle where the only children his grandparents had. John was his mother only child and his uncle never had any kids … he never even married. With that being said, John had always envied the relationship Lily and Olivia shared. But in the past few months he had come to see Olivia as if she was a sister to him. She now has her own special place in his heart outside of Lily. "Make sure you take it easy," he cautioned her. "And I love you too." He gave her a brotherly kiss on the head.

Knowing that if she didn't get out of the door soon, she would miss her flight; if she missed her flight, she didn't know if she would ever leave. Saying her final goodbyes to Lily and John, Olivia kissed Ally on the head and rushed out the door. She told the driver to go and took everything in her to not look back. As they pulled out of the driveway, Olivia knew she was closing a chapter in her life. In terms of time it was a small chapter, but it was a chapter that has redefined her whole life.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh my; she is a gorgeous little thing," Abby exclaimed as she looked through the pictures Olivia had of Ally in her purse. "You said that she is seven weeks?"

Wanting to feel like a big girl after the emotional breakdown she had just hours ago at her cousin's house, Olivia had insisted to Stephen that she could get herself home from the airport. She thought for sure he had listened until she saw him waiting for her by the baggage claim. When she saw him – though she would never admit it – she was happy that he didn't listen to her. However, for a moment she had begun to second guess that private sentiment when instead on taking her home – where she desperately wanted to be – he brought her to some office building.

After much coaxing she followed him into the building, through the lobby and up the elevator. They went all the way to the top floor before the elevator pinged open. Abby, Huck and Harrison was standing in the hallway with a warm welcome as they revealed her new office to her. Now they were all in the conference room having a celebratory glass of wine.

"That's right. Seven weeks; she was just christen this morning." Olivia smiled with pride. "That's auntie's baby," she said with a sigh as she took another sip of her wine. Her team had been quizzing her about her time away since they popped the cork on the first bottle of wine; they were on their third.

Stephen came over and picked up one of the photos. "What is her name again," he asked as he began going through the other photographs.

"Alaiyziah Thomasina Morgan."

"That's a mouth full," Harrison chimed in from the other side of the conference table. "How did they come up with that?"

Taking a deep breath explained. "Lily has always been big with names. Alaiyziah means product of an undying love; as soon as she came across it Lily knew there was nothing else could name her."

"And Thomasina?" Olivia could hear the disapproval in Abby's voice.

"That was Lily's mother's name; my aunt," Olivia stated as she opened a fourth bottle.

Stephen sensing Olivia's uneasiness he interjected, "So what do you think of the office?" He was actually curious to know.

Thankful for the save Olivia graciously looked around the office again. "It has a lot of potential." They already had most of the basic furniture in the office, but she still needed to add her touch. She was getting ready to say something further when they hear the front of the office open.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walk out into the foyer area. Standing there was a woman with a slightly torn dress, shaking noticeable. "Umm, I was told I might be able to find someone that can contact Olivia Pope here," the woman said in a soft voice.

"What do you want with her," Harrison asked.

"I was told that she was good at helping and I really her help," she said on the verge of tears.

Olivia stepped forward then. "What kind of help," she asked.

"I just killed my cop husband," she exclaimed as the tears fell, "after years of abuse."

Olivia did a quick cursory glance around the room at her team. Their expressions all told her what she needed to know; they were all on board. So walking towards the woman, Olivia gave her a welcoming expression. "Welcome to Olivia Pope and Associates."


	2. Chapter One

When The Past Comes Knocking

By: Magical

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scandal or any of her amazing characters; that right would be ABC and the extraordinary Shonda Rhimes.

**Summary**: It's been about three years since the Season One Finale. Olivia has recently had a dramatic shift in her life when tragedy strikes her family. However, before she even has time to adjust and breathe, she gets an urgent phone call from First Lady Mellie Grant in the middle of the night saying she needs Olivia's help now.

**Author's Note**: First and foremost, I want to say thank you to all for a fabulous feedback. This is my first Scandal Fanfic, but not the first I have ever written. However, it is the first that I had tackled in a while. The show just gives you so much to work with. But that is neither here nor there, I just really want to you guys to know I love my readers and love to hear what you have to say. With that said, I have read all your statements and I promise 1) all will be revealed in due time and 2) while Fitz might not be around quite yet – if you bear with me I will do my best to make your wait worth it.

* * *

Chapter One

_July 3, 2014_

It was one 1:23 in the morning and Olivia couldn't sleep, even though it feels like she hasn't slept in weeks. Her body was exhausted, but her mind refused to shut down. So much has happened in the past couple of weeks but she had barely had time to process it all. So much in her life now has to change and Olivia did not know how she was going to adjust.

Looking down to her right Olivia could not help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her life adjustment. A soon to be three-old-year Ally was curled up sleep right at her side. But this was nothing new. This was how they always slept; either when Olivia went to visit Islesboro for holidays or when Ally came to visit with her a month every summer. Part of the adjustment is that Ally was two weeks early this summer.

For the past two years, Olivia would go to Islesboro for Ally's birthday then bring the little darling back for a two week vacation where it was just them. Then at the end of the two weeks, Lily and John would come and two weeks in D.C., before all the Morgans went back to Maine. This was their system and it worked … at least it was their system up until twelve days ago.

Twelve days ago everything was changed in an instance. Being in the business that Olivia is in she knows that it only takes a moment for a person's life to be completely shifted. It takes only seconds for something to be done, words to be said, a look to be passed … any tiny little incident to change the entire course of one's life.

It was just over five years ago that Olivia changed her destiny when she finally conceded and called the then Governor Grant by his name rather than his title. Her soft spoken utterance of that two syllable word … Fitz … was what truly opened the door for everything that followed. Up until that moment Fitz had been the only one unguarded and bare. She had kept her walls up – she had to keeps things appropriate – even during their minute in the hallway. But in that moment, when she let his name pass through her lips she too finally become open and bare for him to see. In that second everything changed.

Since that moment … that change … there were several moments and changes that Olivia had faced. Finding out Ally was coming, deciding to leave the White House, starting her own business … all those life alternating moments and decisions. There was even that moment when Fitz had decided he wanted a life with her more than he wanted his presidency – she had almost agreed too –, but his decision was followed by her own decision to take herself out of the equation and all but forced him to be the man she knew he was capable of being. Thankfully, her sacrifice wasn't in vain because he is shaping up to be one of the best presidents in American history; most days that fact numbs the pain of losing him.

But with all that aside the incident that took place twelve days has shifted her world so far off its axis she wasn't sure that she was going to recover. Twelve days ago, on June 21st at about 7:33 at night, John and Lily were on their way to some charity function in town when some tourists that were camping and drinking in the woods decided they needed more beer. The driver of the other car claimed that he did not even see them coming and caused John to run off the road. The police report said that the car rolled a few times before smashing into a tree. John was killed instantly and Lily died a few hours later at the hospital. Olivia did not even get the call until late in the evening the following day.

When she got the call she was at a lovely little restaurant watching as Stephen and Abby drove off to go on their honeymoon. They had been married in a small intimate ceremony earlier that day in the park. Everyone was so elated for them; it was a good day for all. So when Olivia's demeanor changed, Harrison and Huck had instantly noticed; Quinn had already left earlier with her date.

Olivia had become completely still and the phone fell from her hand. Harrison picked up the phone and heard the news for himself. He was the one that told whoever was on the phone that Olivia would be there as soon as possible. It was when she heard Huck suggest that they call Stephen and Abby that Olivia finally snapped out it. Then in true Olivia Pope fashion she told both Huck and Harrison they were not – under any circumstance – to share this news with anyone, especially Abby and Stephen. She didn't want anything to ruin their honeymoon.

Then everything started to move in a blur as Huck and Harrison rushed to her apartment to get some items and then to the airport. Before walking through the security gate she made them promise once again not say anything to anymore; her statement more pointedly directed at Harrison. She knew that Huck would not say anything; he was loyal to a fault when it came to her. Harrison was too, but his loyalty was more like Abby's, Stephen's, and even Quinn's. If they genuinely felt telling the rest of the team was more helpful than silence they would share. But once she had their promises firmly in place she walked through the security gate and headed to her plane.

It wasn't until early in the afternoon the following day that Olivia was finally pulling up to the Morgan's large estate. There were a few cars in the driveway, but Olivia didn't think anything of it. In the past few years John and Lily had hired a few people to help around the house and grounds. Before Ally was born Lily handled most of the household chores herself with a cleaning service coming through twice a month. However, after Ally was born Lily did not have the time like she used to and hired Mrs. Martha who doubled as a housekeeper and nanny of sorts. There were two other maids that worked under Martha. Then there was Mr. Smith that made sure the grounds where kept nicely; he had three guys working under him. John and Lily ran their estate like a makeshift family, so it did not surprise Olivia to see them all gathered at the house now.

Walking through the door with her spare key, Olivia left her bags in the foyer and made a beeline for the family room where she heard voices. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice she knew very well; Virginia Young. Virginia was the mayor's daughter and came back to Islesboro about a year and half ago. Apparently, she moved to Los Angeles to be a movie star. However instead of realizing what was undoubtedly a pipe dream she became involved in some scandal with a big time movie producer. So she came back to Maine with her tail behind her legs. Personally Olivia could careless, but she was on Olivia's radar. Apparently, back when John and Virginia were high school sweethearts, and for the about the past year and half Virginia had tried on more than once occasion to remind John of what they once shared.

Olivia could still remember the first time Lily called to tell her about "the audacity of that woman," as Lily so elegantly put it. It had been some incident that happened at a town picnic that involved a lot of cleavage and an invasion of personal boundaries. But what really drove it home for Olivia was when she witnessed Virginia's antics during that following Christmas for herself. The woman was awful, nasty, and had no tact. Virginia's presence at her cousin's house days after her death was evidence of that fact.

Standing at the door, Olivia realized that Virginia was talking to Mrs. Martha. It sounded as if Virginia was trying to assert some kind of power; stating that someone needed to handle things. "Well, seeing as you are just the help I think that…" Virginia was talking to Mrs. Martha like the older woman was beneath, even though the kind-hearted house keeper was old enough to be Virginia's grandmother.

At this point, Olivia could not stand to hear another word come out of that vile woman's mouth. "It doesn't really matter what you think," Olivia stated in a steady voice making her presence known. "Aside from the fact that my cousin and **her** husband wanted nothing to do with you," she stated in cold and calculating voice, "I'm here now and all decision from here on out will be made by me." Olivia was all business and her expression dared Virginia to test her on this matter.

For her credit, Virginia had enough sense to look uneasy. "Liv," she breathed out in a voice that stated she was surprised to see her there. She knew exactly who Olivia was; everyone in town did. Aside from the fact that the Morgans talked about her constantly, Islesboro was graced with Olivia's presence a few things a year. "You're here." Her tone sounded a little on edge and she gave Ms. Martha a sideways glance.

"It's Olivia, and of course I am here," Olivia stated in a tone let Virginia know just how stupid she thought that statement was. "Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia was sure she already had an idea judging from the way that Virginia had just looked at Mrs. Martha.

"It's just that we all know that you have such a busy life in D.C.," Virginia countered with caution. "I told everyone that I would call you after we had some details to give you."

It took everything in Olivia not visibly tighten up at that statement; the nerve of this woman. However, regardless of how ridiculous Virginia was Olivia was determined to stay static. Any show of emotion can be viewed as a sign of weakness, a crack in armor. "Well thank God my cousin's lawyer had more sense than you." That wasn't a lie, but he called Olivia when she was already sitting at the gate waiting to board her plane. However, she wasn't going to implicate Mrs. Martha; but even though Virginia had no power over the older woman in terms of employment she could make Mrs. Martha's life difficult in town.

Insulted, Virginia bristled. "I was just trying to help."

"Well your help is no longer needed. Frankly it was never wanted," Olivia clarified. "I have more than enough faith in the notion that Mrs. Martha had things well under control until my arrival. Much better than anything you could have done."

"Given my history with John I know…"

Olivia cut her off. "Don't even finish that statement," Olivia stated as she walked over to the sofa and picked up Virginia's purse, "because your history with John means nothing. You didn't know him; otherwise you would have known that he would have been disgusted by the way you just spoke to Mrs. Martha. With that said you really have no purpose here." She handed Virginia her purse.

Snatching her purse from Olivia she exclaimed. "Well, I have never been treated so rudely in my life."

"Oh is that right," Olivia stated, her expression unmoved by Virginia's dramatics. "I guess you have already forgotten about that nasty falling out you had with Mr. Movie Producer; I really do doubt he was as nice as me." Virginia's eyes got wide, but before she could say anything Olivia cut her off again. "Just leave; my family has just suffered a tragedy and I really do have more important matters to attend to than entertain you." At this point Olivia turned her attention fully to Mrs. Martha, completely dismissing Virginia. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, taking a nap," Mrs. Martha stated with a sad but pleased smile.

"Does she know?"

"I haven't told her, but she knows that something is wrong," Mrs. Martha explained. Olivia began to turn as if to walk away, but Mrs. Martha grabbed her hand, which caused Olivia to turn back towards her. "I … huh …" The older woman's voice was filled with sadness. Mrs. Martha could not express the relief she had felt from the moment that Olivia walked in the room. Virginia was becoming difficult for her to handle, especially since her emotions were already raw. She loved John and Lily has if they were her own children.

Squeezing the older woman's hand gently Olivia returned her sad smile. "I know," she whispered, "but we will get through this together." Giving her hand one more squeeze she let go; her expression back to business when she saw that Virginia was still there. "I think Miss Young is either deaf, dumb … but most likely both. Can you please escort her out," Olivia rolled her she as walked out of the family and headed towards the stairs.

Kicking off her heels at the bottom of the grand staircase, Olivia climbed it two stairs at a time. She didn't slow her movements until she was standing directly in front of the slanted door that lead to Ally's room. Taking a deep breathe Olivia pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room was different then from when Ally was an infant. The walls were no longer green but a pale purple, Ally's favorite color. Most of the fairies and remnants of Pixie Hallow were gone; in their place were professional photos of Ally and her family. Ally had told Lily she wanted her room to be more about her, and since Lily was a photographer was an easy request to fill. The only constant wall adornment that stayed on the wall from Ally's infant days was the photograph of her mother pregnant with her; it was Ally's favorite. There were still a Tinkerbell figurine or two around the room though; Ally liked the pixie's sassy attitude.

Most of her baby furniture was gone; the only items remaining where her chest drawer and the rocking chair. There was also the added addition of a mini entertainment system with a 14'' flat screen television, a cable box, a Blu-ray player, and a little stereo. Ally loved movies and had an ear for music. The toy box that was once in her room had been replaced with a little bookshelf that all Ally's favorite children's books. In the place of the changing table was little desk that Ally wanted to do her paperwork at like Auntie Liv, even though Ally's paperwork mostly consisted of coloring pages and drawings. She even had a little Leapfrog computer on her desk that would keep her occupied for hours. Instead of a crib, Ally had a low twin bed with a classy cherry wood frame, which Ally picked out herself. Then where most children her age had a cartoon or Disney characters for a bedroom theme Ally had picked a simple but a beautiful purple and brown Hawaiian floral theme. Ally knew what she wanted and it was hard to change her mind.

Tip-toeing towards the bed Olivia kneeled in front of it. She felt such a mix of emotions overtake her as she saw Ally laying there. She always felt joy at the sight of Ally, but hated even thinking about the news she was going to have to share with her once she woke up. She understood why no one had told Ally yet, but cowardly Olivia really wished that task had not been left to her. Swiping an loose piece of hair from the one's face, Olivia prayed that God give her the right words for when Ally woke up.

"They no come back."

The sound of Ally's small voice caused Olivia to jump slightly; she had not realized that Ally had awakened. "What baby girl," she asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"They no come back."

There was a tightening in Olivia's chest and throat now; she didn't think that she was strong enough for this. "Who honey," she stupidly asked. Olivia was 99.9% sure she knew who Ally was talking about, but she was holding out for that 0.01%.

"Mama and Dadda," Ally clarified as tears well in her eyes. "They no come back; they with God now." Her tone was so sure; it was almost like she was explaining. And then it hit Olivia; she was explaining. Ally was trying to break the news about John and Lily to her; Olivia felt her heart break in that moment.

Ally was too smart for her own good and she had a bad habit of sneaking around; she could have easily overheard the news from anyone. But none of that matter now. "I know baby; they are with God," Olivia said as her own tears began to well in her eyes.

"But I want them here," Ally admitted as tears began to stream down her face.

Nodding Olivia agreed, "Me too." Then feeling her own tears stream down her face, Olivia climbed into the bed with Ally and pulled her close. Ally started crying harder then and bury her face into Olivia's chest as if she was trying to hide. They stayed like that until Ally stopped crying and eventually fell back to sleep.

Once she heard Ally's little snores Olivia laid there for about twenty more minutes before detangling herself from Ally and making her way back downstairs; there was work to be done. And from the moment that Olivia walked out of Ally's room and slanted the door behind her she had been on the go. Her days were with filled with making arrangements and meeting people like lawyers, police, funeral home personnel, and of course there were the people always wanted to stop by and give their condolences. Her nights were spent going through her cousin's things and preparing Ally for the move back to D.C.

The funeral was held a week to the day of their death. Once Olivia was satisfied that her family had been laid to rest and tied up some lose ends, she and Ally where hightailing back to the Nation's capital. Their official day in town was spent running errands to make sure that Ally had all the basics she would need at the apartment. Normally Olivia would have had all this taken of before Ally got there, but again she had not been expecting Ally this soon.

When all the shopping was done Ally wanted to see the team. Ally had gotten to know all of them during her summers in D.C., and last Christmas the whole team when to Maine. Ally had given them all the title of uncle or aunt, expect Harrison. But Olivia suspected that was because Ally had a little crush on him. Ally loved them and given the dramatic turn her young life had taken, she needed some kind of familiarity and comfort. So Olivia called Uncle Huck, Aunt Quinn, and Harrison over to have dinner. Of course when Quinn got there, Olivia explained everything that had happened the past week and made her – like Harrison and Huck – promise not to call Stephen and Abby off their honeymoon; there was really nothing they could do right now anyway.

The trio left about three hours ago, and for the first time since she got the call about John and Lily did Olivia finally have a moment. There was nothing for her to do, no one for her to call, there was no packing to be done, and there were no papers for her to go through. There was nothing for her to do expect deal with her fear and grief. She was so scared that she wasn't going to be able to be the parent that Ally needed her to be. Lily was an awesome mom and John was the father any child would dream of having. Now Olivia had to be both Mommy and Daddy; she didn't even know where to start.

And then there was her grief. John treated her like his sister not Lily's cousin. In Olivia's heart John was a big brother she always knew she could rely on. She loved him like a brother. By blood Lily was Olivia's first cousin, but they were raised like sisters. Lily was Olivia's best friend; they fought, make up, and always had each other's' back. Lily knew all of Olivia's secrets and Olivia knew Lily's. Lily has been the one constant in Olivia's life and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to function without her.

Her thoughts of Lily caused Olivia to glance down at the brown packing box resting on the decorative bench at the end of her bed. In that box, safe and secure, was the little wooden chest that Lily had left for Olivia in her Will. The Friday before the funeral Olivia met with Mr. Stanley Black, John and Lily's lawyer. He told her all the things she expected to hear: she was to be Ally's guardian, the bulk of everything was left to Ally with Olivia having free reign over the estate until Ally turned twenty-five. All this she expected. She thanked the lawyer and prepared to leave when he told her there was one more item … a key. He told her that the key was to chest that Olivia should know where to find. It was Lily request that Olivia get the key and the chest.

Olivia knew exactly where the chest was; in Lily's dark room. That place was a gift from Uncle Wesley when they first came to Islesboro. Lily loved that room; it was her sanctuary. Anything that was important to Lily would be in there, which was exactly where Olivia found it. It was hidden in plain sight in the supply closet.

The chest itself was a beautiful hand crafted piece of art. It was two feet wide, two feet long, and two feet deep … a perfect square. There was a lovely cherry blossom design etched into the top of the chest. At the sides of the chest were antic bronze handles and at the font was a matching antic bronze lock. The key for that lock was resting at the bottom on her purse in the living room. Olivia was terrified of that box because she knew whatever was in that box would make her feel … she wasn't ready to feel. But for whatever reason she can't disregard the chest; it was why she brought it with her on the plane instead of having it shipped with Ally's things. She needed that box close even though she wasn't ready to deal with it.

Shifting her attention to the cable box under 27'' flat screen on her tall wall unit, Olivia sighed when saw that it was only 1:46 in the morning, only 23 minutes has passed since she last looked at the clock. She really needed something to occupy her mind right now.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Immediately Olivia's eyes shot to her cellphone that rested on her night. "Thank God," she silently thanked Him as she lifted her phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello," she whispered into the phone mindful of Ally whose head was tucked into her side.

"Olivia," a feminine, familiar, and uneasy voice said into the phone.

Immediately the gratitude Olivia felt at having a distraction was replace with dread as soon as she heard the voice. Glancing at the at the caller ID then – even though she already knew who it was – she cringed when she saw that it said Mellie Grant. Since the whole Amanda Tanner and sex tape fiasco, Olivia has tried to limit her contact with all those in the White House. Well everyone expect Cyrus. The two of them had mended fences. So when Cyrus calls for a favor every now and again Olivia answered. They even went to lunch every so often. Plus there were a few White House events she had to attend for one reason or another. But Olivia kept her contact with Fitz to a minimum and she stayed out of Mellie's way. Nothing but business and pleasantries was between them now. So for First Lady Mellie Grant to personally call her in the middle of the night and from her personal cellphone no less already spoke volumes.

When it came to Olivia's emotions at the moment, she wondered if the saying _jumping from the pot to the fire_ was a sufficient way to describe how she was feeling. She was so dumbstruck about that fact that Mellie had just called her that she forgot she was actually on the phone and had yet to respond.

"Olivia!" Mellie all but yelled into the phone to get the other's woman attention.

"Yeah, I'm here," Olivia said becoming an activate participant in the conversation. "Mellie you do realize that it is almost two in the morning?" She really didn't know what else to say.

"I know, but Olivia I really need your help," Mellie's voice was softer and uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Fitz's reelection depends on it."


	3. Chapter Two

When The Past Comes Knocking

By: Magical

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scandal or any of her amazing characters; that right would be ABC and the extraordinary Shonda Rhimes.

**Summary**: It's been about three years since the Season One Finale. Olivia has recently had a dramatic shift in her life when tragedy strikes her family. However, before she even has time to adjust and breathe, she gets an urgent phone call from First Lady Mellie Grant in the middle of the night saying she needs Olivia's help now.

**Author's Note**: You guys are fabulous; I am so please that you all seem to enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this. But even with that said I am going to have to be honest; this is the fastest I have ever been known to update a story. And from here on out, I will do my best to at least update once a week.

**Details**: I love for my readers to see what I see, here is how I picture the kids: _Karen_ is played by a young Mila Kunis, _Jerry_ is played by a young Freddie Highmore, and _Ally_ is played Jayce Williams (but imagine her with grey eyes)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Auntie," Ally called out to Olivia from her sit in the black of a stretch limo, as the driver navigated the Santa Barbara Airport terminals. "Where we going?" She had been traveling with her Auntie since very early this morning. Ally could remember being picked from her Auntie's apartment by some big guy she had never seen before. He took them to the place where planes were. Then she and her Auntie got on a plane for what Ally thinks was a long time since it was nighttime when they got on and daytime when they got off. And just now two different really big guys came and got them from the plane, and she and her auntie were riding with them in a really big long black car. It was now that Ally thought to ask because she had been sleep for most of the trip, but now she was fully awake.

It was such an easy enough question, but Olivia was not sure how to answer it. Because while the question was easy, the answer not so much. "Umm well," Olivia began opting for the most basic explanation. "We are going to see a friend of mine."

"What friend?"

Most days Olivia loved Ally's inquisitive nature, but right now she was trying to prepare herself for what was to come. Ally's questions were not helping her get her nerves together; if anything they were making them worst. This line was questioning was causing Olivia to really consider where she was going and not only who she intended to see who she might see as well… and more importantly who might see Ally. "You have never met her, darling. Her name is Mrs. Mellie; I used to work with her." That seemed like a safe enough answer for the soon to be three year old.

"Why we need see Ms. Mellie?"

"She said she needed help, and we should always try to help our friends."

Ally looked at her pensively then before asking her next question. "What help?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped from Olivia's lips then. Why kind of help did Ms. Mellie need? That was another good question. Olivia had been wondering that herself since she had gotten Mellie's phone call earlier this morning.

*Flashback*

"Yeah, I'm here," Olivia stated; speaking for the first since she answered the phone. She had just been so shocked to hear Mellie on the other end of the line. "Mellie you do realize that it is almost two in the morning?" It was really a rhetorical question, but Olivia was truly at a loss for words.

"I know, but Olivia I really need your help," Mellie's voice was softer and uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Fitz's reelection depends on it."

If the mere fact that Mellie called her didn't caught her attention, that last statement surely did. Most of the major decisions Olivia had made in the past few years had been made with Fitz's presidency in mind. And even though she was no longer an activate participant in making that presidency work, she was very much invested in it. "Excuse me," Olivia said as she gently moved Ally away from her towards the middle of the bed and stood up. Walking over to the bay windows in her room Olivia asked quietly, "What is going on?" Her tone was straight business now; gone was all the apprehension she felt moments before.

"I'm in trouble," Mellie admitted and the Stone Lady, as Olivia had hear Mellie call herself on a few occasions in the past, sounded as she was reaching the end of her rope. "And if people get wind of it; Fitz's chances for reelection are over."

Noting how sure Mellie sounded about that notion, Olivia knew that whatever it was that Mellie had gotten herself into was big. "What kind of trouble?"

For a few seconds Mellie didn't say anything; she seemed to be gearing herself up for whatever she was about to say. And the next words to leave the First Lady's mouth were not what Olivia had been anticipating. "Listen Liv," she said Olivia's nickname like they were old friends with no loss time between them. "I really can't talk about this over the phone … so; I have chartered a private plane to bring you here to Lake Serenity. The plane should be ready to go within the next two hours."

Forgetting to keep her voice lowered, Olivia exclaimed, "What?" into the phone, and caused Ally to shift in her sleep uncomfortably. Instantly, Olivia's eyes settled on the little girl in her bed and she began to shake her head as if Mellie could see her. "Mellie I can't do that," Olivia's voice was back to a controlled whisper now.

"I am willing to pay you for your time and any expenses you incur."

"Mellie you know this is not about money," she stated as she walked over to the bed to sit down beside Ally. Since Olivia's little outburst she had noticed that Ally seemed a little restless in her sleep, so she began to gently rub Ally's back in order to get the little darling to settle back down.

"Olivia please," Mellie begged; Mellie never begged. "Now I have sent a car to come you get you from your apartment to take you to the airport, and I just emailed you all the plane information."

Continuing to rub Ally's back, Olivia sighed. "I can't just pick up and go. It's not that easy for me; there are some things…" she began but Mellie cut her off.

"Olivia I promise you that I would not call you like this, if it wasn't extremely important," Mellie explained desperately. "Now I have to go, but I really hope that I see you soon." And with that Mellie hung up the phone before Olivia could decline any further.

*End of Flashblack*

Olivia really did not plan on going; how could she? She had Ally to think about. She was pretty sure that Lily never would have gotten Ally up in the middle of night to travel across the country at the drop of a hat. But then again, Lily was very much about family and would do whatever she had to do for family. And even though she wasn't apart of the _White House Team_ anymore, there was a period of time when she was. Olivia considered those at the White House to be like her family then … and she still cared for them now.

So when the driver from the car service knocked on her door, Olivia let him in. She told him that he could get comfortable in the living room because it was going to take her a moment to get ready. From there Olivia took down the luggage she had just packed away in the hall closet and set to work packing things for her and Ally. If Stephen and Abby had been in town, she might have called them to watch her, but they would not be home for two more days. And while Quinn, Harrison, and Huck loved Ally and would do anything to keep her safe; Olivia did not feel too comfortable leaving Ally with any of them, especially since she did not know how long this trip was going to take.

After packing everything together, she locked her bedroom door and went to take a shower. She allowed Ally to sleep through it all. It wasn't until Olivia was dressed that she woke Ally up and proceeded to get her dressed as well. The process took longer than normal because Ally had been a bit cranky at being awaken so early. But even with all that said Olivia managed to get her and Ally out of the door within about an hour and half.

Thankfully the private plane that Mellie had chartered had a large comfy sofa that Ally had been able to sleep comfortably on during most of the flight. Olivia did sleep a little herself after she called Harrison from the phone on plane to give him a heads up as to what was going on; but her sleep was restless. She found it harder to sleep than she had hours earlier; her mind was running more active that it was before she prayed for a distraction, but her distraction only added to her stress instead of relieving it.

Mellie had been so vague on the phone; she really had not really given Olivia anything to work with. To be honest she had no idea what kind of situation she was walking into. And not for the first time since she decided to respond to Mellie's call did she begin to second guess her decision. She was on the way to their ranch in Santa Barbara, their personal home. Yeah, she had been there before in the past, but things were different then … and she didn't have Ally with her.

"Auntie," Ally exclaimed in a somewhat annoyed voice, effectively bringing Olivia back to the present.

"Sorry baby girl," Olivia said giving Ally her full her attention. "What did you say?"

"I say," Ally rolled eyes; she hated repeating herself. "What help for Ms. Mellie?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders than. "I don't really know yet," she admitted. "It is why we are going to her house to find out."

This seemed to satisfy Ally because all she did in response was nod her head and look back out the window at the Santa Barbara scenery. And even in the midst of all the folly going on around her, Olivia felt a real smile spread across her face. There were times that Ally truly drove her crazy but her little darling was definitely the source of her happiness more often than not. And for the first time in a while, Olivia felt a peace come over her.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Auntie," Ally said; excitement evident in her voice. "Auntie, I think we here. Wake up." Apparently, she had felt so at ease that Olivia did not realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt little hands shaking her awake.

Opening her eyes, it took a moment before everything came rushing back to her. As soon as it did hit her, Olivia jumped up and glanced out the window, just in enough time to see a sign that said Lake Serenity Ranch. The ranch was named for the quarter of a mile sincere lake that was located on the property. Looking down at her watch, Olivia saw that it read 11:30 AM, which means it was currently 8:30 AM in California. She had been asleep for a good twenty minutes.

Grabbing her purse, Olivia made quick work at making sure she had herself together and threw a mint in her mouth. Based on the last news report Olivia saw late last night, Fitz wasn't even home, but doing a campaign stop in Texas at Fort Worth. But to be honest that was neither here nor there. It did not matter whether he was home or not, part of her felt she was going into enemy territory, so she needed to be ready for anything.

From the sign on the street to the front door of the estate, it took the driver about five minutes. So by the time the car came to a stop Olivia was as ready as she was going to be. Looking over at Ally, Olivia laughed. Sitting on her side of the limo Ally had taken her own little plastic mirror out of her purse and was making sure her hair looked all right. Sometimes Olivia really did wonder if Ally was turning three in a couple weeks or thirteen, which was not unlike the question Kevin, one of the secret service agents, asked her while they were still at the airport.

When Olivia and Ally had gotten off the plane, they were escorted to a private room where two secret service men and one female airport security personnel was waiting for them. Since she and Ally were going to the home of the President and his family their bags had to be checked. They had enlisted the woman to check their clothes, while the men checked their carry-on bags.

It was Kevin that checked Ally things, and it was the items he found that made him ask Ally's _real_ age. Like Olivia, Ally had a mini oversized purse. In that purse Kevin found a set of small plastic keys, a pair of sunglasses, a small pack of tissue, a little plastic mirror, a non-glossy lip balm, and even a wallet with a few one dollar bills in it. Additionally in the wallet was a little picture ID. It was a gift from Huck last Christmas. He had taken one of the headshots Lily had taken of Ally and made a little ID card with her basic information. On the back of the card was emergency contact information, before the card had Lily and John listed as emergency contacts. However, last night Huck had made a point to give Ally a new card with all her new information; on this card had Olivia and Abby were listed as emergency contacts. Huck said that anything could happen and this way it would be easier for someone to bring her home. Ally just loved the ID because it made her feel like a big girl.

And if that had not been enough to amuse Kevin, he was astonished when he went through Ally's mini _computer bag_. This bag had been a gift from Harrison last Christmas. Olivia had a black leather computer bag that looked like the cross between a briefcase and designer purse. Olivia used it to store her iPad and any other necessary office items Olivia needs on the go; Ally loved that bag. So Harrison had a mini duplicate of the bag made in the color purple. Inside Ally's bag was the Leapfrog style Tablet, Olivia had brought for Ally last Christmas, as well as, two of Ally's favorite children's books, a Tinkerbell coloring book, drawing paper, and crayons. All the items Ally was sure to tell Kevin he needed to be careful with and put back the way he found them. At this point, like most people, Kevin was completely smitten with Ally even though he found it hard to believe that she was just barely three.

And as Olivia watched Ally apply some lip balm on her lip, Olivia knew that Ally was definitely going to make her presence known. And since Olivia had decided that she was going to come help Mellie, Olivia had to wonder if bringing Ally was the wisest of decisions; maybe she should have just left her with Quinn. However, it was really too late now to change her mind, because Kevin was already opening the door.

"You ready," Olivia asked as Ally dropped her lips balm back in her purse and pulled her little sunglasses out.

Ally gave Olivia a look like, did you really have to ask? "Yea," she said in a sure tone as she put her shades on. She didn't understand what the big deal was; besides she was ready to get out the car.

"Okay then," Olivia laughed as she put her own shades on and stepped out of the car. Looking around everything looked the same as the last time she was here almost four years ago when they were originally trying to get Fitz elected; Olivia was flooded with emotions, but she made sure to keep them in check.

She really didn't know why she tried because the next voice she heard caused her apprehension to rise again. "Liv you made it." Mellie's tone sounded genuinely pleased and little relieved.

Taking a deep breath Olivia turned to face Mellie was a sincere smile. "Well you said it was important," she said as she walked forward to meet Mellie at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front porch.

What Mellie did next surprised Olivia more than the phone call she received almost eight hours ago; she pulled Olivia to her in a real hug. "I was so worried that you might not come," the fear Olivia heard in Mellie's voice made her return Mellie's hug whole-heartedly. Outside of Fitz, there was once a time when Olivia considered Mellie a friend and her friend really did need her now. And for the first time Olivia was sure of her decision to come.

"Kevwin, be careful with dat," Ally fussed as Kevin pulled the brown box out of the trunk and put it on the floor. The box was the only item that was not checked thoroughly. They didn't even break the tape. After Liv explained its significant and given that both Kevin and the other secret service agent knew Olivia already fairly well, they decided the airports security scan was search enough for it. "Dat is bery importent for Auntie Liv."

The sound of Ally's little voice brought all the attention to her; including Mellie's who glanced in the direction of the voice from over Olivia's shoulder. What she saw was a little girl just under three feet tall and she had on a long causal purple, brown, and white sundress with Hawaiian flowers on it and light purple cardigan to match. On her feet was a pair of adorable brown gladiator sandals with little silver adornments to match the tiny silver hoops in her ears. Her hair was in somewhat of an afro and was being held back by a purple head with a little purple flower on it; there were also shades on her face. Mellie was especially taken back with the way the little girl held a little brown sized purse on her forearm and cute mini purple computer bag over her shoulder. But the thing that amazed Mellie the most was that the little girl looked so much like Olivia. "Liv?" Mellie wasn't sure what she was asking; she wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly feeling sick again, Olivia spoke up quickly. "She is my cousin's daughter," she explained. "She was with me last night when you called; I had to bring her with me." The explanation was vague at best, but Ally was not a conversation she was ready to have in detail with Mellie … with anyone really.

Mellie heard Olivia's explanation; the explanation that Olivia was able to tell with surety and didn't stumble at all. And Mellie had heard of children that looked like family members more than their parents, but this resemblance was truly uncanny. "What's her name," Mellie asked breathlessly.

Olivia got ready to answer, but Ally stopped her. "No, Auntie. Me." Ally had watched the exchange between her Auntie and the friend named Ms. Mellie patiently, because she was being taught not to interrupt adults when they are talking. But Mellie asked about her and she knew how to introduce herself.

Shaking her head with a little smile, Olivia gestured for Ally to proceeded and stepped out of the way so that Ally could have the floor.

Coming to stand directly in front of Mellie Ally extending her little hand, "I is Alaiyziah Thomasina Morgan, but I call Ally. Nice to meet you, Ms. Mellie." She gave Mellie a big smile that could melt anyone's heart; even the Stone Lady.

Taking Ally hand's she gave it a gently shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Ally," she smiled at the little girl. "Welcome to my home."

"Thanx you."

Olivia who had stepped to the side could only smile. Ally had won another.

Turning her attention back to Olivia, Mellie gave her Mona Lisa-que smile. "We have a lot to talk about, but for right now it's time for breakfast." Looking down at Ally Mellie asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea," Ally exclaimed. Auntie Liv had given her some strawberry Fig Newtons on the plane with some juice, but she was still hungry now.

"Good," Mellie stated as she extended her hand for Ally take, which Ally took happily. For her part Olivia just shook her head as she followed them up the stairs and through the front door.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Ally, do you like horses?" Karen, Fitz and Mellie's sixteen-year-old daughter asked the little one has they all finished up their breakfast. When Mellie, Olivia, and Ally had walked into the house Karen and her twelve-year-old little brother, Jerry, came running down the stairs. They had seen as Olivia had walked in the house from the upstairs and came downstairs to greet her. Jerry and Karen had meet Olivia when their father was campaigning to get elected the first time; both kids had a soft spot for her. They missed her over the past couple years; Olivia was the only person within the White House, aside from their personal secret service guards, that would pay any attention to them.

Once Karen and Jerry had greeted Olivia, they were introduced to Ally much like Mellie had been. And just like Mellie, Karen and Jerry were instantly taken with the little darling. Then the five of them went to the porch out back to have breakfast; one of the maids took Olivia and Ally's computer bags and purses to their room.

During breakfast the children monopolized most of the conversation. Jerry talked about how he was excited about starting sixth grade in the fall and how he planned to run for president of his class. Karen talked about how even though she missed Santa Barbara that the dance school she attended in D.C. was really helping her to perfect her craft. Things did get a little sad when Ally mentioned that her parents were in heaven now, but Olivia shifted the conversation to Ally's love of drawing. It was actually a very pleasant breakfast.

However, now everyone was finished eating and the kids were ready to leave the table. "Yea, I love horses; Daddy love too." John had a horse in Maine, Starlight. Riding on Starlight was one of the things that John and Ally use to do together all the time. He had already started talking about buying Ally her own horse when she turned five.

Karen felt her heart tug then at the statement. Looking at Olivia her expression was seeking permission. "Can I take her down to the stables?" Besides she already got the sense that Olivia and her mother needed to talk anyway; why else would Olivia be here?

Tom liked that idea, "Yeah. Can we, Ms. Liv?"

"Oh umm," Olivia stated a little thrown off; she hadn't really expected Karen … or even Tom for that matter … to take such an instant interest in Ally. It was weird for her to see them together. "Well, I don't see why not," she began but before she could say anything else all three kids were jumping up from the table. Karen even picked Ally up to make their exit faster.

"Be careful of her dress," Mellie called out, but she doubted they heard her.

Olivia though just brushed it off. "It's all right; Ally has on shorts under it. And besides she is such a little diva at times I doubt she will let herself get dirty in that." Now Ally knew how to get messy and dirty just like any other kid her age, but she also knew the different between nice clothes and play clothes. Right now Ally was wearing one of her favorite dresses; naw, Olivia wasn't worried.

"She is something," Mellie said as she watched the children get further and further away.

"She's my love," Olivia stated causally, but she noticed that look in Mellie's eye. She needed to change the conversation now. "So Mel, what's going on?" She might as well jump in head first.

Mellie did have questions of her own, but Olivia was had a point … business first. "Well it all started a few months ago, when I started getting some random items in the mail."

"What kind of items," Olivia asked as Mellie pulled a bag from by her side on to the table.

When the first item came, a bouquet of calla lilies, right after Super Tuesday back in March Mellie did not think anything of it. The card had read only '_Congratulations; your husband is a lucky man._' But then in May she received a post card of Virginia Beach; the back read '_What a perfect romantic GETAWAY!_' And then at the end of last month, she received a CD with the one song on it, _Suddenly by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richards_.

Olivia went through the items has Mellie handed them to her: the note card from the flowers, the postcard, the CD. "But Mellie what does all this mean. What about these items make you think you are in trouble?"

"Well, to be honest I wasn't really worried until I received that last item a few days ago," Mellie stated.

"What the CD," Olivia asked. She was trying not to sound frustrated but some things just were not adding up.

"No. This." It was then that Mellie pulled put a little blue velvet jewelry box that looks like it would hold a necklace. Olivia took the box and opened it to reveal a little piece of white fabric. It appeared to be a two inch square of fine lace.

"What is this?"

"A piece of my wedding dress." Mellie's voice was low and a little uneasy. She almost sounded as if she wanted to cry.

Olivia was now more confused than ever. "I don't get it," she admitted as she examined the fabric. "What does this have to do with anyt…," she started to ask when something acquired to her. She looked up at Mellie with question in her eyes. "Wait, I thought your dress was made of satin with detailed embroidery." She had seen the dress when she was putting together some pictures for a news article in People Magazine during the first election.

Mellie nodded her head. "It was; at least when I married Fitz. That however," Mellie said pointing to the piece of fabric in Olivia's hand, "is from my first marriage."

"Your what," Olivia exclaimed in a hushed whisper. She had never known that Mellie was married before Fitz. How did she not know this?

However, before either of them could say another word the bay doors from the house opened allowing Cyrus, James, and Fitz to walk out on the porch. They were in engrossed in conversation and did not seem to notice Mellie and Olivia sitting there. At least that was until Cyrus spoke.

"Mellie, you should have seen our bo…," Cyrus began but was cut short when he realized that Olivia was sitting with Mellie. "Olivia?" He knew it was her, but her being here did not make sense. Yeah, she and he had come to some agreement, but it didn't extend to far beyond him when it came to those in the White House. True, there were times when Fitz would inquiry about her, so Cyrus would find a reason to have lunch with her or invite her to dinner at house; then Cyrus would give Fitz a causal update about her. The only reason Cyrus did it was because those little updates seemed to revive him when he was feeling overwhelmed. But that was it. Olivia didn't even really communicate with Fitz or Mellie when she came to White House functions; it was like everyone was living by some unspoken rules. Everyone knew their part in this and no one verge off script … at least not until now.


	4. Chapter Three

**When the Past Comes Knocking**

_By Magical_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scandal or any of her amazing characters; that right would be ABC and the extraordinary Shonda Rhimes.

**Summary**: It's been about three years since the Season One Finale. Olivia has recently had a dramatic shift in her life when tragedy strikes her family. However, before she even has time to adjust and breathe, she gets an urgent phone call from First Lady Mellie Grant in the middle of the night saying she needs Olivia's help now.

**Author's Note**: So, I know that this chapter is a week late, and I am sorry. It was a lot more difficult to write than I expected. There was so much that I wanted to convey in this chapter but I had a hard time tying everything in without giving to much away … to soon. To be honest, I am still not completely satisfied with it, but after all the revisions I have done, I doubt anything will make me happy with it. But that is neither here nor there; I just hope that you all feel like this chapter was worth the wait.

Furthermore, the continued support I receive from you all really does warm my heart. I love reading your comments and feelings as the story progresses. It is interesting to me to how you all react to the characters and any plot twist. You all are just fabulous.

And finally in the in Ch. 2's AN I forgot to mention a couple of things. First, (again just for a point of reference) I have casted Zoe Saldana as Lily Morgan and Sam Worthington as John Morgan. Thanks CurlyQ for fixing my typo … Ally is played by JAYCEE Williams, not Jayce (Oy!). I think that is everything.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'_I think you're underestimating just how good of a politician I am_.'

Fitz felt a bittersweet smile grace his lips as his thoughts lingered in a time long since passed; a time he had to remind Olivia who he was. It was during the primary race for the republican spot in the last election. They had been so sure they were going to win New Hampshire after being so low in the polls; Olivia was complimenting him and Mellie on their job well done and how he and his wife really appeared to be in a better place. He remembered looking at her then, allowing the thin veil he had covering up his feelings for her to come down for only her to see, and letting her know in that one statement nothing had changed from the moment that he first saw her; the moment when he tried to fire her.

Before the unstoppable whirlwind otherwise known as Olivia Pope, came barreling into his life Fitz honestly believed that he had everything that he needed; that he wasn't missing anything. He had a respected wife that came from a very prominent family. He had his children that gave him reason. And he was on the fast track of becoming president which gave him purpose. What more did he need? He could still remember the day he became governor of California and his father, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, Jr., told him that now all he needed in life was to become president. For several years after that moment, Fitz honestly believed that to be truth.

Now Fitz knew better. Now it was the words of his mother that showed truth. The same day his father had told him all he needed in life was to become president was the night everyone was out at Lake Serenity celebrating his victory of being elected governor. In the midst of all the excitement, Fitz was starting to feel suffocated, so he snuck out of his own party to get some air. He walked out to the stables and was surprised to see his mother leaning against the fence as she watched one of the meres and her foal. He didn't even know if she had seen him until she spoke.

"What do you think she wants most for her child," his mother asked in a soft spoken voice that was uniquely hers.

The question threw him off. It was not something he was expecting her to say, nor was it something that he ever really thought about. "I don't know," he laughed as he came to stand next to his mother by the fence, "probably to be the fastest runner."

A gentle laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. "That sounds like something your father would say," she commented, her glaze never leaving the mere and her foal.

A silence passed over them then. It was comfortable and easy; but then again most things with his mother were. They just stood there and watch the mere with her foal. The little horse had just been born the night before, the night he won the election. Until that moment Fitz had never really paid attention to the horses on the ranch. Ranching was the business of his mother's family, and he was being groomed to take over his father's law firm after completely his political career. It was interesting to watch how the mere cared for her foal; the best word that Fitz could think of was nurturing.

"Did you know that by nature horses prefer to run than fight," his mother asked breaking the silence. However, she did not wait for him to answer before continuing. "But if a mere is giving birth and a predator tries to attack, she will stand and fight. A creature that naturally chooses to flee will stand and fight for the not only her life but the life of her offspring." With every word she spoke her eyes still never leaving the field.

Even before Fitz had given his answer earlier about the mere wanting most for her foal to be the fastest runner, he knew that he was wrong. But it did not really faze him one way or another, at least not until something about the way his mother watched the horses on the field stuck something inside him. He knew that there was something more to her nature lesson; it all made him wonder what the real answer was. "Mama, what does she want most her child," he asked looking intently at his mother.

At first she didn't say anything ; if it wasn't for the smile that spread across his mother's face, he would not have been sure if she had heard him. But then she looked at him for the first time since he joined her. Her soft grey eyes were gentle and warm; a loving smile decorated her face. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek in the way only a mother could. "The thing that any mother wants most for her child is to _live_," she told him, a desperation her in voice he didn't understand. "So that he can really experience _everything_ life has to offer."

Surely she wasn't trying to insulate anything about him. He was doing everything he set out to do; everything he was told that he would do. He had the decorated military career, the _perfect_ wife, kids he genuinely adored, and the political career many would kill for. He had just been elected governor for heaven's sake. No; there was no way she was somehow directing that comment at him. However, he never got a chance to ask, because Mellie had found them then and mentioned how they were missed. He ultimately just brushed it off; it didn't concern him anyway, right?

But then four and half years ago, the Grant camp had just gotten their asses handed to by Sally Langston during the primaries for Iowa. He was trying to get his campaign team to figure out what they needed to do in order to get ahead; they were so behind in the polls then. And without warning everything Fitz thought he knew about life was blow away, when Olivia began to read him about his marriage. It was the moment that his life was forever changed, and his mother's words began to hold new meaning.

With every step that Olivia took closer to him, as she explained how republicans vote he felt something inside come alive. He didn't understand it and that scared him. It was for this reason that even then, Fitz knew that Olivia Pope was dangerous; it was why he asked Cyrus to fire her. But Cyrus needed her … Fitz needed her, so he didn't press the issue when Cyrus told him to make nice with her.

Fitz should have called Cyrus's bluff and let her go; but Fitz will never regret the decision not to. Even as she was tearing into him her fire left him breathless and wanting. And when he confirmed that he believed that he _would be lucky_ have her, he had never been open than before that moment. Yeah, there had been women in the past that he had been physically attracted to, but all those feelings were fleeting and he could have done without the women those passing feelings were geared towards. But with Olivia it was different; he barely even knew her and yet she felt apart of him somehow.

At first he tried to stay away from her, really he did. He even had her believing that that first moment was a fluke until he reminded her how good of a politician he really was. But as Fitz spent more time with her, he became the moth to her flame. He **couldn't** stay away from her even thought she was destined to burn him.

Before Olivia Pope came into his life, Fitz could genuinely say that he was content with his life. He had experienced many wonderful things. He knew what warmth and security felt like everything his mother would wrap him in her arms as a child. He knew what excitement and exhilaration were, because he felt that anytime he was going up against an opponent. He knew sincere happiness and unadulterated joy, because he felt that both time he held his child for the first time after they were born and all the little moments he had shared with them since. He had experienced many great things and he did not find need to ask for anything more … at least not until he met Olivia. She made him want something he never considered before: true love.

Growing up Fitz had really been led to believe that _true love_ was a thing from fairy tales; and fairy tales were for girls. The idea of finding one person that made everything in the world make sense was preposterous. It wasn't that he believed that every man was an island, because he didn't. If he did his genuine desire to want to help people would be non-existent. He believed in helping your fellow man and the pursuit of the All-American dream; it was why he ran for president.

Moreover, he believed in marriage, but as a partnership between people seeking a common goal. With time there is a chance that that relationship can grow into a type of love after a mutual respect and affection has been established. But was love necessary; Fitz didn't think so. Besides from what he had seen of love; it was transient, flimsy, and unreliable. It changed with the wind and he did not have time for that. Alarmed with his knowledge he knew that he would not be susceptible to cupid's arrow; there would be no butterflies in his stomach at the sight of someone … or so he thought until Olivia explained to him how brilliant she was and that she would '_eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant ever minute in everyday…_'

Fitz knew that she was talking in terms of her job as a fixer, but that did not stop him from wanting her statement to be true in the most literal sense of every word that came out her mouth. A fire was lit that day, which caused him to feel alive in a way he never imagined; he knew that he should have stayed anyway from Olivia. Fitz should have set clear and precise boundaries between them. He should have continued to give off the impression that even though he made nice with her, he didn't really care for her and only dealt with Cyrus.

But then again, knowing what he knows now, he would not have been able to keep that lie for long if he had tried. The more he listened to her, got to see her in action, the more he got to know her … the more he began to crave her. The energy between them was magnetic and the more time they spend together the harder it got to resist the pull until they couldn't anymore.

The first time that Fitz made love to Olivia it had been an experience like none he had had before. Sure, he had had other lovers; hell he was married. Fitz knew all about sex and its gratification; he had since his teen years. But that was all it was … sex. He had heard people talk about a different between having sex and making love, but he had not understood the different until that night. With Olivia not only was there coupling passionate, primal and a night he would forget; it was also tender, loving, and he connected on with her on an emotion level that he didn't know that he was capable of.

A few nights after their first time, Olivia had told him the reason she didn't go to her room was she thought that maybe them being together would allow them to get whatever this was between them out of their system and dispel that tension between them. He remembered telling her that she was in his blood and he doubted she would ever be out of his system. Olivia was what was missing from his life – she was what his mother was talking about – and now that he knew that he never intended to let her go.

Unfortunately for him though, it seemed that fate had a different idea, because in the years that Fitz has had the privilege of knowing Olivia she had escaped from his grasp not once but twice. To be honest Fitz didn't which way of losing her was worst, waking one morning to discover that she was gone or watching her walk away. Both scenarios he has experienced and both experiences left him feeling cold and empty. They both made him angry. He was furious with Olivia; how dare she take away their happiness without consulting with him first.

In the months that followed the second time Olivia left him, Fitz did exactly what he _felt_ Olivia had told him to do; Fitz became that man that she put in office … the man she voted for. In the eyes of the public and this colleagues Fitz was the epitome what it was to be an American president. He was all business when the occasion called for him to be, he was a great host when in the company of prime ministers, ambassadors, and other political heads from all around the world, and when in the company of this family he was pleasant and good-natured.

It was when he was alone – when no one was watching or cameras were rolling – that Fitz let himself to feel the weight of his lost. Mellie and Cyrus were the only two people allowed to glimpse the person Fitz had really become; who he was when he was not playing the president. He had become a man that was cold and withdrawn; his general optimistic look on life gone.

When he and Mellie were in the public eye, they were both always on their best behavior. They made sure to always stay with reach of each other, they held hands as if it was a second-nature, and kissed at all the appropriate moments. Both of them were giving Emmy-Winner performances. However, behind closes doors they barely spoke, touched, or even acknowledged each other. Their mutual distain for one another made it rather difficult for them to conceive a child thus causing Mellie to have a rather tearful interview telling the world that she lost the baby _she_ told the world she was pregnant with. She even found some doctor to confirm her story saying that the miscarriage was brought on by stress and Mellie's age. Fitz didn't really care; he was just pleased that he didn't have to bring another child into this loveless marriage.

When it came to Cyrus, their relationship had pretty much stayed the same after the whole Amanda Tanner/Sex-Tape Scandal. The only difference now was that Cyrus was privy to a few more intimate details about Fitz's personal life; namely his relationship with Olivia. However, Cyrus's new level of knowledge seemed to actually work in Fitz's favor. As time went on Fitz began to notice a pattern with Cyrus; whenever Fitz's armor appeared to be cracking Cyrus would casually start up a conversation about he had recently seen Olivia. In some informal office chat, Cyrus would let the president know how his former communications director was doing. These little tidbits seemed to keep Fitz grounded somehow, maybe because it made him feel closer to her.

It wasn't until Fitz made an appearance at a USO function that Fitz felt the frost begin to thaw. When Fitz had first came into office one of the first Bills he passed was in favor of American vets. The bill gave more clear guidelines has to how injured vets should be treated in terms of medical care once they returned home. While at the function Fitz encountered a young man, no more than twenty-seven old who had lost both his legs while serving four years priors. Before the young man left he had a very promising job within a construction firm, but was let go due to his condition once he came home. After that he and his young family struggled to stay above water. The Bill that Fitz passed gave the young vet added insurance he needed to get prostatic legs. After enduring rehab to learn to use the legs, the young man was able to find work that allowed him to care for his family. The gratitude the young man showed all but brought to Fitz to his knees with humility. It was then that Fitz understood Olivia's words to be when she told him to be the man that she put in office; the man that she voted for.

It was as that young man cried on his shoulder that Fitz realized that Olivia remembered what he had forgotten. He was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, President of the United States, leader of the free world; he was the most powerful man in the world. Fitz forgot that in his position he had the ability to make this world better and change countless lives. He realized how selfish he had been to try and grab his own happiness while forsaking many others. That wasn't to say that he believed he was the only man that could do the job, but fact remained that right now he was the man doing the job.

After the USO event, the pain of losing Olivia was still very apparent but the anger that was laced with the lost had dissipated. There were still moments – especially when things got really hard and all he craved was the solace he found in Olivia's arms – that he still gets upset that she left. There are many days that he wished that she had come to him instead of Mellie. Fitz wished that Olivia had allowed for the two them to come up with a solution that at least kept her in arms reach of him. And then as if to put salt in his wound whenever those feelings were really raw, Fitz would see her at a White House function. She was always more beautiful than the last time he saw her, and just the sight of her caused all his senses to come alive; it would take everything in him to stay away from her.

But stay way he did and in doing so proved to be the one of the best politicians; even though there are many that argue maybe he is too soft. At least that was the topic of a news article that Cyrus just showed him as they left the airport heading towards Lake Serenity, and he reason Fitz just went down his current train of thoughts. The New York Times was circulating a letter to editor from a reader going by the pen name _Call It Like I See It_. The article talked about how while we all want a president that is honest and had integrity; in order to be effective in the political arena he or she needed to more cut-throat than President Grant appeared to be. As an example of his point the writer mentioned that President Grant should have been more aggressive when dealing with the whole sex tape scandal. The writer further his point by stating that the only reason President Grant survived his first term was because he had the dumb luck of not having any _real_ issues to deal with.

"If only this reader really knew what went on in the White House," Cyrus stated with a jovial laugh as they passed the front gates of Fitz's family's ranch. Sticking with the basic outline of how Olivia ran the last campaign, Cyrus made sure to keep up Fitz's _image _as a family man. Since it was the Fourth of July weekend, Cyrus thought that instead of making appearances it would look better if he spent the holiday with his family.

Fitz smiled in return, but he really wasn't paying attention; his mind still lingering on thoughts of his lost love. Because of the current campaign trail, it had been months since Cyrus has had the opportunity to have lunch with Olivia and even longer since the White House hosted a function that Olivia might have attended. These were just scraps from her life, but Fitz would grab a hold of them as tight as he could whenever they were thrown his way. But for months now he hasn't even had that; and as crazy as it sounded, he missed her.

Pulling to the front of the house, James asked, "Is your family already here," effectively ending Fitz's private thoughts.

"Umm yeah," Fitz responded as he waited for secret service to open the door. "The kids have been here with the nanny since they got out of school for the summer, so they could spend time with their friends. Mellie came up her a couple of days ago."

"I bet you are excited for this free time to spend time with them," James stated as they all got out the car. "I know that I am thankful for this time with my husband." He leaned slightly into Cyrus, but nothing to affectionate; PDA's were not their thing. This made the more evident by the way Cyrus tensed a little at the little public show of affection.

Normally this kind of interaction between Cyrus and his husband would make Fitz laugh and probably make some kind of joke and Cyrus's expense. But as soon as Fitz got out the car a weird feeling came over him; it was almost there was something in the air. He was barely paying attention when the head housekeeper greeted them at the door and informed them Mellie was out on the screen porch outside the kitchen. The atmosphere in the house felt charged and he'd be damned if he could not smell ginger and warm brown sugar in the air; the same scent he inhaled countless time when Olivia was near.

Wordless Fitz followed as Cyrus began talking about the success of their campaign stop in Texas and how pleased Mellie would be. Over the past two years Mellie and Cyrus had really bonded in their common gold of keeping Fitz in office; there were even jokes among the staff that Mellie was Cyrus's new work wife. It was this reason Cyrus was boosting as they walked through the kitchen bay doors, "Mellie you should have seen our bo…"

Preoccupied with the uneasy feeling that settled on him upon entering the house, Fitz was unprepared to hear _her_ name pass through Cyrus's lips. Fitz was sure Cyrus had it wrong; there was no way _she_ could be here. But has he glaze shot in the direction that Cyrus was facing; sure even there she was. She was sitting at the table with Mellie; it appeared they had just had breakfast. She wore her hair down, but it was straighter than he remembered it last. She was wearing just enough make up to look like she wasn't wearing any while highlighting all her best features; though he would have to admit he always preferred when she worn none. He also noticed that she seemed a bit tired and maybe a little weary, yet, he couldn't remember ever seeing a woman look more beautiful than _her_ in this moment.

"Fitz darling," it was Mellie voice that called out to him in his haze, "look who has come to visit us." He felt her arm link with his; he hadn't even seen her get up. And before he could respond Mellie began to pull him further out onto the screen porch and closer to Olivia. Cyrus and James were already greeting her with hugs and exclamations of surprise at her being there.

Now he was inches away from her; the scent of ginger and warm brown sugar swimming around him making a little light headed. She was standing now too and he could see now that she was wearing white, her signature color these days. She was wearing it in the form of a causal but professional suit with silver jewelry accents and four inch heels. As always the white was made beautiful against her skin, while the cut of the suit hugged her slender curves that made his hands itch to touch them. She was breath-taking, truly a sight to behold. And just when he didn't think he could take anymore, she spoke.

"Hello Mr. President." Her tone was steady and clear; she betrayed none of what might be feeling. She was a stone wall and all business.

Bracing himself, Fitz gave her a gentle smile as he accepted the hand she had given him to shake. "Hello Liv." He had to force himself to let her hand go. But feeling her skin so close to his after so long was such a tease. "What brings you here," his voice was not as strong as he would have preferred, but he doubted that anyone noticed.

It was Mellie, who was still firmly planted at his side, that spoke up then. "I called her," she explained. "I needed help with a little project that only Livvie could help me with."

Fitz responded by breaking his glaze with Olivia and giving his wife a curious expression. Everyone, with _maybe_ the exception of James, was under no misconception has to how tender the relationships were between everyone. Mellie called Olivia? Given how their last little pow-wow turned out, Fitz the idea of them meeting now did sit well with him. However, before he could say anything, sounds of running and laughter were heard in the distance.

"Auntie," laughed an unfamiliar little voice drawing everyone's attention towards the backyard. The sight before him caused Fitz's breath to catch. Karen and Jerry were running up the stairs back to the screen porch. But they were not what catch him off guard. Riding on Jerry's back was a little girl. She looked to be about three years old and spitting of Olivia. He didn't understand, and he turned his attention back towards Olivia more confused than ever.

However, she was not looking at him. Jerry had put the little girl down and she ran right into Olivia's open arms. "What is my love," Liv asked the little girl. Her tone was lighter than before and it was apparent that Olivia had a genuine affection for her.

"I gots ta see all da horses," the little girl was so excited as she spoke, "and Karen say she let me ride wit her." She looked over a Karen then as if to confirm her statement; Karen could only smile in response as she nodded her head.

"I told her we had to check with you first," Karen added then looked towards her mother as if to ask a question. It was then that Karen noticed that their three extra people on the porch with them. "Daddy," she exclaimed as she moved through everyone and gave her father a big hug. "I didn't even realize you were up here." Jerry followed her suit and came to hug his father's other side. "Ally this is my Daddy," Karen told the little girl. "Remember Jerry and I were telling you all about him."

"Hi," Ally said confidently as she motioned for Olivia to put her down. She walked up to Fitz and held out her little hand. "Call me Ally. What I call you?"

Fitz couldn't breathed as he looked into her little soft grey eyes. "I'm … uh, I'm…" he couldn't seem to form his words.

"You can call him Mr. Fitz, Ally," Mellie said saving him. Then she turned Ally attention to James and Cyrus. "And this Mr. James and Mr. Cyrus."

Ally responded by shaking their hands to. "Nice to meet you everybody!" It was apparent that she loving the attention and she knew exactly how to work a crowd. Glancing around the room, Fitz saw that everyone was already completely smitten with her … even Cyrus and he is very open about his dislike of children, especially small children.

When he settled his glaze back on Olivia again she had a smile on her face that said everything was ok. However, Fitz knew better. He saw how tense her shoulders were and that her smile wasn't completely sincere. Plus there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite put this finger on. Moreover, Ally's mere presence and the fact that Mellie called Olivia here had his mind racing and so many questions forming. He needed answers and he was determined to get them.


	5. Chapter Four

**When the Past Comes Knocking**

**By Magial**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scandal or any of her amazing characters; that right would be ABC and the extraordinary Shonda Rhimes.

**Summary**: It's been about three years since the Season One Finale. Olivia has recently had a dramatic shift in her life when tragedy strikes her family. However, before she even has time to adjust and breathe, she gets an urgent phone call from First Lady Mellie Grant in the middle of the night saying she needs Olivia's help now.

**Author's Note**: First I want to apologize for the gap between this chapter and the last. I have been so busy this past month with and other obligations, plus it didn't help that I kept writing and rewriting this chapter. I'm pretty pleased with it, and I hope that you all feel it was worth the wait.

Secondly, I want to shout out to _jade is an iron man_ from caution 2.0 for the amazing story cover banner: _http:*/*/*i48.*tinypic*.com*/2r3l4ld.*png_ (make sure you take out the asterisks (*) to view the banner).

And finally, but most importantly I want to thank you all for your overwhelming continued support. It means so much to me that you all have become invested in my story and don't mind telling me about. It's humbling really. Also, I want to especially thank those that I have consistently nudged me in the past few weeks about updating: islandgladitor, tish24; Paris4321; and juicyj28. I love you all!

**Chapter Four**

After everyone had become acquainted and reacquainted. Ally had let it be known again that she wanted to go on the horses with Karen. Since Ally would have to change in order to go riding; Olivia consented. It was the perfect opportunity to get away from everyone – at least for a moment. Immediately without any further discussion, Olivia carried Ally upstairs to her room to change.

When Olivia entered the room, she was not surprised to see that all her items were already unpacked and put away, as well as, their luggage stored up in the closet. All of her more personal items, such as, her purse and computer bag were at rest on the little decorative bench at the end of the bed; the brown box containing the chest next to them. Having spent time here in the past, Olivia already knew her way around the room. She knew where everything was; already having a sense of how the maid unpacked her things from previous visits.

Olivia took her time as she hunted down a pair jeans and a little tunic for Ally to wear while riding. When Ally was changed, she made her sit down to have her hair put in a neat bun, that Olivia made sure was painstaking perfect.

Olivia was trying to prolong the process as much as possible because the longer she was here getting Ally ready the longer she could hide from all the tension down stairs. When Olivia made the rash decision to come to Lake Serenity, she had really only prepared herself to deal with Mellie and whatever issue she had, which turned out to be an issue that Olivia didn't fathom in her wildest dream. Then to make matters worse, she foolishly thought that she wouldn't have to deal with Fitz; she had not prepared herself to deal with him. Her nerves were already fired and she didn't see how she would come out of this visit unscathed.

"Auntie, what takes so long," Ally said in a frustrated voice. Her aunt never took this much time to get her ready to play outside. "Karen is waiting."

As if knowing she was mentioned, Karen opened the door to the room with a gentle knock. "You ready jelly bean," she asked looking directly at Ally.

Immediately, Ally's face brightens up at the sight of Karen. "Yes, I need my shoes," she said jumping off the bed. Then she turned and looked at Olivia. "Where my shoes?"

With a tight smile, Olivia went to the closet to pulled out Ally's riding boots. John had brought them for Ally this pass Christmas, so that she could look more like a rider when they went riding together. He had actually brought her a whole riding outfit, which Olivia brought with them, but she felt it was too much for right now. "Here darling, let me put them on."

"Oh I will put them on her," Karen said as she reached for the boots and sat on the edge of the bed with Ally.

Standing to the side, Olivia felt her stomach twist with nerves as she watching the interaction between Ally and Fitz's oldest daughter. There was an easy connection between them; as if they had always been around each other. Karen already had a nickname for Ally. And while Ally was very much the social butterfly, she was weary about who she lets get **too** close to her. However, she has instantly taken to Karen like a ….

Refusing to finish that thought, Olivia shook herself. "Karen, are you sure you are ok taking her out? You don't have t…"

Immediately Karen waved Olivia off as she finished tying Ally's boots. "Oh I don't mind," she said as she stood up and held out her arms for Ally, who reached up and allowed Karen to pick her up. "I think spending time with this little jelly bean." And with that they were both out the door laughing and talking with each other as they made their way in the hallway and down the stairs.

Olivia felt weak, she just wanted to crawl in the bed and shut out the world. This was all too much; how much more was she expected to handle? Rather quickly she got her answer; when only moments after Ally and Karen disappeared did Mellie appeared in the door way.

"Sorry about that the interruption," Mellie said as she came and sat on the side of the bed; setting a small bag beside her. "I really was not expecting them home until late tonight or even early tomorrow morning." Her tone was surprisingly remorseful. "It's was not my intention to ambush you; I was going to prepare you before they got here."

"Why didn't you just tell me they were going to be here before I came," Olivia asked taking a seat on the decorative bench.

At first Mellie didn't say anything. Then she sighed and gave Olivia an apologetic smile. "Because I was scared that you wouldn't come," she admitted.

Looking at Mellie, Olivia felt that familiar feeling she got when a client's plait tugged at her heart. The woman before her was not the same ice lady that was calm, cool, and collected in all situations; before her was not the cunny woman that can lie in front of an entire nation without flitching. Sitting before her was a woman who was vulnerable and unsure; a woman who was really at her wits end. Standing before her was a woman who didn't know what to do, who was at a lost. Seeing Mellie Grant like that caused Olivia to find strength within her for both of them. She was Olivia Pope, and right now she had to show up.

Taking a breath Olivia moved to sit closer to Mellie. "Talk to me," she said setting a comforting hand over the other woman's.

Seeing that Olivia was now fully on board caused Mellie to sigh in relief; she had been fearful that the younger woman would not help. There was so much between them and the last time they spoke, Mellie had been less than cordial. It wasn't that Mellie didn't like Olivia; she was just upset with the way things had panned out. But at the end of day whether she was saying it in her sweetest voice or in a tone dipping with sarcasm, Mellie was a firm believer that if you ever have a problem you needed solved you better get Olivia Pope on it. Regardless of what has happened between them, Olivia was the best at what she did. And right now Mellie needed the best.

"How about you change into something more comfortable and meet me outside in ten minutes," Mellie suggested. "We can take one of the carts out to the gazebo by the lake." She felt that they would have more privacy out there. Between the wait staff and secret service these walls had too many ears. And while Mellie did trust the people that worked for and around her; she didn't want everyone knowing her business. Plus, now that Fitz knew Olivia was here she honestly didn't know what to expect from him. The gazebo was open and they could see anyone coming.

Olivia remembered the gazebo. It was actually more like a little studio apartment with glass walls that sat about thirty feet away from the lake. It was about 300 square feet round and you have to walk up a few stairs to reach the door because it was lifted about five feet off the ground. Also, it was electrically wired with a central air conditioning system. There were luxurious sofas, over-sized chairs, throw pillows and blankets strategically placed around the room for maximum comfort. There was a little kitchen area that consisted of some counter space with a small built-in sink, a mini refrigerator, microwave, and limited cabinet space. There was even a closed-in half-bathroom. In the event there was a need for more privacy the curtains along all the windows could easily shield the occupants from prying eyes. In the past, the gazebo was where Olivia spent a lot of alone time with Fitz whenever they came to Lake Serenity for downtime.

Nodding in agreement, Olivia promised Mellie to meet her downstairs in ten. After changing out of her business suit into a pair of jeans, a white lien tunic, and matching sandals, Olivia made her way downstairs. The journey from her room to the back door had her stomach full of butterflies; it was barely a two minute trek but Olivia was now on high alert. While she was ready to be of assistance to Mellie, she wasn't ready to encounter Fitz in such an unrestricted manner. Reaching the backdoor, Olivia felt relief wash over; she was home free. However, that feeling of relief was short-lived when she walked out on to the porch and saw Fitz leaning on the railing looking out over the back yard.

* * *

After setting foot on the screen patio outside the kitchen and seeing _her_, the rest of the morning seemed to go by in a blur for Fitz. In a very short span of time he was being forced to absorb a multitude of information, which thankfully was something as the president of the United States that he did on a regular basis. At any given moment something can break out that directly effects the country, be it at home or aboard with no regard to what he was already dealing with. As the leader of the free world, he had to juggle several items and still be ready to juggle anything else that was thrown at him without dropping what was already in his hands. Fitz not only knows how to do his job, he does his job well. He was even exceptional at catching curveballs, expect when they were thrown by Olivia Pope.

Olivia was the only person in his life that had the ability to turn his world completely upside down without even trying. Just one look from her and he was still trying to find his balance days later. So coming home to find her sitting comfortably with his wife having breakfast as if they were old friends left him winded.

Then before he could catch his breath his children were running on to the porch, a little girl laughing and giggling on his son's back, the same little girl that ran into Olivia's arm. The whole scene caused his world to stop. He was barely able about to speak as the little girl introduced herself to him as Ally. She looked like a mini version of Olivia. The only differences being that Ally's skin tone was just a shade lighter than Olivia's and her eyes were a familiar soft and gentle grey. If hadn't been for the fact that Ally called Olivia "_Auntie_," Fitz would have sworn he was watching one of his most desired dreams come to fruition.

Having a child with Olivia was something that Fitz has secretly wanted since before he had been granted the privilege of having her. That desire only grew after he tasted her that first time and he realized with certainty that what he felt about her wasn't fleeting but real. His love for Olivia was a real as a blue sky on a clear sunny day, and the idea of having a child produced from that love was what he wanted most outside of being able to publicly claim Olivia has his. Ally was exactly what Fitz pictured their little girl would look like, but again she called Olivia _"Auntie."_

Sitting with everyone at the breakfast table, Fitz did this best to stay apart of the conversation. He just could not take his eyes off of Olivia and Ally. The table set on the porch normally seated six, but there were eight of them including Ally. A chair from the kitchen was squeezed in so that Jerry could sit down and Ally sat on Olivia's lap. The table was full of conversation. While Cyrus tried to lead the conversation towards how the campaign went the past few days, the kids took over talking about everything else. The whole while Fitz was focused on how comfortable Olivia and Ally were with each other.

When the cook had brought some extra food for James, Cyrus, and himself, she also brought out some homemade Danish; the kids went for them instantly. At Ally's request, Olivia put a strawberry Danish on the plate for the little firecracker. Fitz was amazed at how neat Ally was while eating her food, much better than most children her age. Apparently he wasn't the only that noticed because James commented on it to Olivia, only to be answer by Ally who stated, "Well I not want to get my dress dirty." Then Fitz felt his heart warm at the sight of Ally feeding Olivia a little piece Danish when the conversation wasn't focused on them. Olivia accepted the pastry with a smile then gave Ally a little kiss on her temple. Fitz always knew that Olivia would make a great mother; seeing all this only made his desire to have a child … a family with Olivia hurt that much more.

"Ally, you want to go ride on the horses with me and Jerry," Karen asked Ally, effectively pulling Fitz back into the conversation.

"Yeah," Ally smiled instantly turning her head to look at Olivia for permission.

Olivia returned the look with a little smile. "You're not tried? You have already had a full morning and no nap," her tone was sweet and loving as she put an out of place piece of hair behind Ally's ear and caressed the little one's face. The moment shocked those at the table who were not used to seeing this gentler side of the whirlwind also known as Olivia Pope.

Shaking her head urgently Ally responded, "No Auntie. I's wide awake; no nap. Please can I ride horses with Karen and Jerry?"

"Yeah, Ms. Liv I promise I will take good care of her," Karen interjected.

Not wanting to be left out, Jerry added. "We will take good care of her."

Looking between all the kids for a moment, Olivia sighed and nodded her head. "All right," she said to both of them before looking solely at Ally. "You can go riding with Karen and Jerry, but we have to get you changed first." Turning her attention to everyone at the table Olivia added, "If you all excuse us; I have to get this little one changed for riding."

Karen was getting up at the same time as Olivia, "Yeah I am going to change too." Within the next few moment Olivia, Ally, Karen, and Jerry had disappeared into the house.

"If it's all right, I think I am going to head upstairs myself for a little shut eye," James stated as she stretched a little. "This jetlag does nothing for me." Getting from the table he gentle ran his hand along Cyrus's back and waved goodbye to Fitz and Mellie before heading into the house.

As soon as they were alone, Cyrus was all business. "What is she doing here?" The frustration he had been feeling since first seeing Olivia from showing. Cyrus did not like being caught unaware. Really wanting to know the answer that question too, Fitz turned his total attention towards Mellie.

"Because I called her," Mellie stated as she took a sip of her coffee; her tone was flat and not giving anything away.

"Why did you call her," Cyrus asked; he was trying to stay calm. He spoke to Mellie like he would speak to a child. "If something is going on, I need to know." If Mellie called Olivia then something big was going on and he needed to be made aware so that he cut the situation down to size before it hurt them.

Raising her brow, Mellie looked at Cyrus head on. "You need to know what I feel you need to know," she told him in an overly sweet tone that was anything but sincere. "And right now all you need to know is that I have a project I need Olivia's assistance with. End of story." Gracefully she pushed herself from the table and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I have things to take care of." Grabbing her bag from beside her chair, Mellie left the patio area much like James had before her.

As soon as she was gone Cyrus began ranting and raving about what Olivia's purpose could be here. It wasn't that he thought that Olivia would harm them; if anything he was nervous about what was so important that Mellie felt the need to call Olivia to handle it. Fitz understood all his concerns because they were his own. Add these concerns to the apprehension he already felt because how things turned out the last time Mellie and Olivia joined forces; he was not feeling good about this.

"As much as I agree with you," Fitz finally stated after Cyrus found a pause in his rant, "I don't think we are going to get any information until they are ready to reveal it." Both women had an ability to stand silence and firm that would impress any political official from the Cold War Era. Knowing that Fitz was right, but not happy about the response Cyrus excused himself from the table. As he made his way into the house Cyrus made some statement about how he would be in his room with his husband if anyone ever decided to let him know what was going.

Now Fitz was alone; he sat back in his seat his and tried to catch his breath as he tried to wrap his mind all that has transpired. Nothing makes sense right now and the fragile balance that connected everyone had been broken. For the past two and half, the distance between the White House and Olivia was by Mellie's design. His wife had never really gotten into it with him, but he was sure that she was part of the reason that Olivia turned in her hard pass and kept her distance whenever they were thrown together for one reason or another. After drawing such a clear line into the sand why would Mellie cross it, especially since she was known for being the type of person that never went back on anything she said. His wife might be duplicitous and conniving but she was honest about it with those that knew her beyond her public image. It just did not make sense that she would call Olivia.

Then there was Olivia. When it came to important matters, she was all business. There was no way that she would consent to an all-out cease fire with Mellie for nothing sort of extraordinary circumstances. Aside from that there was something about Olivia's aura that bothered Fitz. She was very much Olivia Pope in the way that she carried herself and was just as beautiful as ever. But he there was a look of weariness in her eyes that haunted him.

Olivia was the type of person that carried everyone; she was strong for everyone. She was everyone's gladiator; everyone's champion. It was one of the things he loved most about her. But the thing that most people forget about Olivia Pope is that she is human too; people forget that sometimes she might need someone to carry her and be strong for her. She gets tired and hurt; she even cries. Having been one of the few people fortunate enough to see Olivia Pope completely candid and undone he knew the signs. There was something going on that was weighing on her shoulders, and even with all the hurt feelings and time between them Fitz felt a need to be her gladiator; to be her champion. He wanted to carry her and be whatever strength she needed.

The sound of the porch bay doors opening caught Fitz's attention. Heading out towards the stables were the children: Karen, Jerry … and Ally. With Ally standing between them, both Jerry and Karen each held one of Ally's hands as they walked across the field. He watched how they held on to her gently but securely as they lifted her up every so often and swung her in the air by her arms. They had really taken to her in a way that they had not taken to other small children. Mellie has an older brother who has two kids younger than Jerry. Neither Jerry nor Karen has taken to their cousins in the way that they have taken to Olivia's niece.

Fitz assumed that the little girl was actually the daughter of Olivia's cousin, Lily. During their private intimate moments when he and Olivia were allowed to be themselves, she would sometimes tell him stories about Lily. He knew that Lily is one of the most important people in Olivia's life; she was Olivia's best friend and loved like a sister. Thinking about those conversations caused Fitz smiled as he remembered the first time he spoke to Lily.

The Grant/Langston campaign team had been hitting the trail hard when they stopped in Georgia for an extended period of time. It was very apparent to everyone that Olivia was not feeling well. Her voice was raspy, plus there was the occasional coughing, squeezing, and dizzy spells. Additionally, due to the nature of his secret relationship with Olivia, Fitz knew that her body was hot to the touch. He remembered being extremely worried about her, but she refused to cooperate with him.

Fit remembered keeping a close eye on her as she moved around the conference room they had rented; he noticed when she got a phone call. He tried not to look amused by the way she rolled her eyes as she looked at the caller ID; she seemed to debate about answering it before finally flipping her open and pressing it against her ear. He watched as she discreetly moved to a corner and seemed to have a heated discussion with whoever was on the end of the phone. Then in an almost child-like and defeated manner, she looked up. She was searching the room for something … or someone. When her eyes finally meant his, her expression was annoyed and she angrily held out her phone to him signaling that he needed to come get it.

Not sure who could be on the other end of the phone Fitz walked across the room and took the phone from her. This wasn't an usually occurrence, there have been several times in the past months that when certain people like Mellie or his kids could not get in touch with Fitz they would call Olivia to find him; no one in the room thought anything of it. Taking the phone from Olivia he gave her a questioning look; Olivia just responded by rolling her eyes and walking off. "Hello," Fitz said cautiously into the phone.

"Hello Fitz." The unfamiliar feminine voice on the other end of the phone was cheery and pleasant; not at all the type of voice he was expecting from Olivia's reaction. "Can I call you Fitz? I know that Governor Grant might be more appropriate but I feel like I already know you from everything that Olivia has said about you. His is Liv's cousin, Lily." For a moment Fitz didn't say anything, but really how was he supposed to respond to that? But then he heard Lily clear her throat as she waited for a respond.

"Oh umm yeah that's fine," Fitz told her quickly, strangely fearing reprimand if he had not responded soon.

"Wonderful," Lily said. "Well Fitz the reason that I asked to speak to you is because I need a favor and I think you might be the best person to help me."

"Okay. What can I do?"

"Yesterday I called Livvie to check on her and came to realize that she was sick."

"She is," Fitz confirmed immediately. "She has a fever and I have been trying to get her to rest but she refuses to listen."

"See I knew that you would be the right person for the job," you could almost hear the smile on Lily's face. "Last night, I told Livvie the same time; that she needed to rest. I told her to even take today off."

"I did too," Fitz told her as he leaned against the wall. "I actually told her to take the next couple of days off, especially since we have a little downtime right now with the holiday." It was Labor Day weekend and most of everyone went home to get some rest before the long stretch to Election Day.

"Oh really," Lily's tone shifted a little, " Last night, Olivia told me that things were just too busy and hectic right now to take any time off."

"Hmm," Fitz responded as he narrowed his eyes towards Olivia. Even while he has been on the phone with Lily he was always cognizant of where Olivia was in the room. Right now she had her back to him talking to Cyrus and Billy. "Well you know how she is; everything pertaining to work is pressing."

"Well then, it's up to us to put her priorities back in check."

"How do you instead to that? Olivia listens to no one."

"No she doesn't listen you all," Lily said in a certain tone; her confident matched Olivia's. "But she won't play with me. The only reason she giving me a hard time right now is because I am so far away. All I need is an able body to re-enforce my instructions, which is where you come in."

"Okay, what do I need to do," Fitz asked; his tone was a little skeptically. He knew that Lily had known Olivia longer, but Fitz didn't see how anyone could make Olivia comply. But he listened to his instructions and when Lily was done he called Olivia over to get her phone. "She wants to talk to you again." He tried not to appear too amused, but Olivia was fuming as she all but snatched the phone from him.

"Yeah," she said into the phone; her attitude firmly in place. She was determined to be defiant. "Lily, I'm fine," she coughed. "I have cough drops; I'll be ok. I can rest when the election is over. There is too much t..." Apparently Lily cut her off because Olivia stopped mid-sentence. Based on the looked that Olivia shot his way he was sure Lily brought up the fact they were actually in downtime. Then suddenly her attitude shift and she seemed more like a little kid who was getting in trouble; it was the cutest thing Fitz had ever seen. "Fine … Okay … yeah, I love you too," she sounded so mad and defeated. Then she didn't even look at Fitz when she shoved the phone back at him and walked out of the conference room.

Placing the phone back up to his ear, he tried not to laugh as he spoke. "Hello," he wasn't sure if Lily was still on, but he didn't see any other reason for Olivia to have given him the phone.

"Yeah, I told her that she is to rest for at least the next two days; that she is to listen to you and if she doesn't that you have my number and you have been instructed to use it," Lily explained in a calm voice as if she was talking about the weather. "I also let her know that if you do call I will be on the first smoking to Georgia; she agreed it was in her best interest that I stayed in Maine. So Fitz, darling, you shouldn't have any problems out of her. As a matter of fact, she should be on her way up to her room now."

It wasn't long before Fitz was ending his call with Lily, snapping the phone closed. Then he informed both Cyrus and Billy that Olivia was taking the next couple of days off to get better and casually excused his-self to go upstairs to check on her. Using his key to her room, he was more than shocked to find that she had already stripped out of her work clothes and was currently sporting an oversized "GRANT FOR PRESIDENT" t-shirt as she slipped into her bed. Over the next two days Olivia was the most agreeable he had ever seen her; if she even started to get difficult he would threaten to call Lily and Olivia would do as she was told.

It would not be until days later, while they were on the bus traveling to their next campaign stop in Florida that Fitz asked her how it was that Lily was about get her to listen. Olivia laughed and explained, "By blood Lily is my cousin, but she has been like a sister to me in all the ways that count. She is my best friend; and that is just how we are with each other. If the situation was reserved I would have treated her the same way. We fight to keep each other safe and well – even from ourselves." Fitz kind of understood that, but he couldn't speak from experience because he had never had a friendship like that with anyone, family or otherwise. But even with that said he didn't understand how the great Olivia Pope actually seemed scared of her cousin's threats. "We don't like getting in trouble with each other, especially when we know that we are wrong. I don't know how else to explain it." The whole relationship was very interesting to Fitz.

Then he got to meet Lily and her husband, John, in person during Christmas before he was sworn into the office. Fitz and his family had decided to spend the holiday season on the Ranch since they were going to have to move from their home in a month. Olivia and Cyrus were invited to join them along any guests they might have. To everyone's surprise James from the campaign team joined Cyrus, while Olivia had invited Lily and John.

During the Christmas holiday, Fitz was intrigued to watch the way Olivia would interact with Lily. The two women were different as much as they were the same. Olivia embodies a type-A personality where Lily seemed to have more of a free spirit. Any yet both women were fighting spirit and had a passion not easily rivaled. The best description that Fitz had to describe them was that they were two halves of the same coin.

Hearing the sounds of laughter in the distance caused Fitz to come back to the present. Standing from his seat, Fitz walked out of the screen porch onto the open porch. Leaning against the railing, he watched as they near the stables. Karen must have called ahead, because the rancher's son, Tevin, already had two horses saddled and waiting for them. Karen mounted one of the horses then reached for Ally, whom Tevin picked up and gave to Karen. Fitz was truly astonished by the way that Karen seems to have already developed a sense of protectiveness over the little girl; the feeling was not to different from what Fitz felt when he watched Ally.

Not wanting to delve too deep into the feelings, Fitz figured the strong connection he felt to the little girl was more about association than anything else. Ally had to be Lily's daughter, and in the time that Fitz has gotten to know Lily, he had grown a soft spot for Olivia's cousin. More than that Ally was connected to Olivia and regardless to anything has happened between them; anything or anyone connected to Olivia had Fitz's attention. Add all that to the fact that Fitz had a genuine love of children and that should explain why he felt draw to the little darling … right?

Fitz did not have long dwell on these thoughts before he heard the bay doors opening again. He didn't turn around immediately because he figured it was Cyrus or maybe even Mellie; neither of whom he was ready to deal with right now. He waited a few moments before speaking, "Listen I'm really not in the mo…" but he was stopped short when he discover that it was neither Mellie or Cyrus standing there but Olivia. "Olivia," he breathed her name out like a sacred chant; this was the first time he had been alone with her since that awful day she walked away from him for what was supposed to be forever.

Feeling completely uneasy, Olivia was able to respond in kind as she simply uttered his name in a whisper. "Fitz." She felt completely frozen in place. She had no words and her feet felt like they were sealed in cement.

Equally frozen and memorized, Fitz's problem lying in that he didn't know where to start. There was so much he wanted to know; so much he wanted to say. He had so many questions and there so much he wanted to tell her. He was just having a hard time trying to make all the thoughts running through this mind form into words and actually sentences. "You're here," was all he was finally about to breath out; but it seemed to sum everything else up.

Nodding her head with a little smile, Olivia understood. "I am." Throughout the course of their relationship Olivia was always the one that was restrained. She was the one that made the rules and enforced them. She was also the one that left – both times – in an effort to protect his name and position. Sometimes her coldness might make it seem that what was between them was not as important to her as him. But she was there too. She had felt everything he felt; experience every smell … every touch … every taste. She knew the love between them just as well as he did. She could pretend she didn't know it when other people were around but never when it was just them, so yeah she understood. Her soft admission caused him to take an involuntary step towards her; however, before anything else could be said or done the bay doors were opening again.

"Liv there you are," Mellie said in her cheery voice. She was dress in a little pink sundress that went all the way down to her ankles with matching sandals. In her hands was a straw medium size tote and matching oversized hat. "The golf cart is over here," she walked over to Olivia and linked their arms as she began to lead Olivia off the porch. As they walked she turned to Fitz. "Honey, Liv and I are going to sit by the lake in the gazebo; we should be back in a few hours. It would be nice if you could keep everyone at bay; she and I have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh, but if Ally is looking for me please call me on my cell right away," Olivia interjected when she realized that Mellie was subtly letting Fitz know to stay away from them.

All Fitz could do was nod his head; "Of course." Then with a dumbfounded expression he watched as Olivia and Mellie walked over the golf cart and with Mellie at the wheel they drove towards the gazebo. As he watched them disappear out of sight that foreboding feelings that nothing good could come of Olivia and Mellie began to resurface.

* * *

"So, you have been married before," Olivia stated off-handedly as she settled into one of the oversized chairs.

Sitting on a sofa directly adjacent to Olivia, Mellie sighed. "Yes, I was." She knew that she needed this conversation, but Mellie was having a hard time getting the words out. For so long she had kept this part of her life hidden away from the world. Aside from the confusion it could cause, it was a portion of her life that she didn't want to share with the rest of her world. It was one of the few things that she felt was just hers.

"I don't understand," Olivia responded when it was apparent Mellie wasn't going to say anything more. "You and Fitz never said any…"

"He doesn't know," Mellie clarified. "No one was does … expect my immediate family." It was the Jackson family secret. Her parents sworn her and her older brother to secrecy and forbid them to talk about it, even with each other.

There was normally a moment in every case where a bad situation always gets worst; Olivia called it the other shoe dropping moment. However, it never came so early on, but Fitz not knowing about Mellie's previous marriage just made things more complicated. "Okay, Mel I need you to really start talking to me. Just lay it out all for me." It was time to get to the root of all this, so Olivia could know what she was dealing with.

Sighing Mellie shook herself as she prepared to be fully opened and honest. "His name was Michael Bennett and I met him at the start of my junior year in high school. The attraction between us was instantaneous; it was like we were just drawn to each other. We tried to resist each other because there were so many reasons for us not to be together, but we just could not stay apart. We were married the day after I graduated from high school."

In response, Olivia wanted to tell her that she knew the feeling. It was exactly how things happened with Fitz, but seeing that Fitz was Mellie husband it didn't seem like that comment would have been made in good taste. "So you married your high school sweetheart?" While Olivia didn't give anything away she found this little bit of information interesting about Mellie. High school sweethearts sounded like a romantic love; that was something that Olivia ever thought would tempt Mellie.

"Well we weren't exactly high school sweethearts, at least not in the conventional sense," Mellie clarified. "While Michael and I did graduate from the same high school; we didn't exactly graduated around the same time." Mellie wasn't looking at Olivia while she spoke, but she could imagine the confused expression on her face. "Michael graduated seven years before I did; when I was a junior in high school he had just started his first year of teaching. Marcus was my history teacher." She looked at Olivia directly then; she waited patiently while she let Olivia to process the information she had just been given.

At first Olivia said nothing and her expression was blank, careful not to give anything way. She had so many questions, but she wasn't sure where to start. There were some things about this situation that are uncertain and Olivia knew they were going to be hell to manage. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was beginning to reconsider the idea that the other shoe moment in this case having already happened yet, every new development that came out of Mellie's mouth more damaging than the last. At this point Olivia was trying to prepare herself for anything. "Okay," she said in a calm steady voice. "To recap: you married your high school history teacher right after graduating, but now you are not married. But I am curious, if this marriage was legal why have we not come across it before? Cyrus and I did a full work-up on your and Fitz's background so that we could prepare ourselves for any curveballs that might come our way." It was one of the first things that Olivia did when she came broad of the Grant Campaign team. Then when the whole affair thing happened with Mellie and that author, Olivia had Huck look even deeper into both their histories, but he came up with nothing.

Mellie nodded her head in understanding; none of this surprised her. "Let's just say that my parents know how to make things go away," her tone was somewhat resentful. "While I was still in school Michael and I were careful to keep our relationship a secret. Obviously, it wasn't safe for him to reveal that he was dating one of his students. But regardless of how bad our love looked to the outside world, we knew what we had was real." While she spoke Olivia noticed that Mellie was playing with a simple but elegant ring around her ring finger on her right hand. It was the ring that Olivia knew never left Mellie's hand; Olivia had always assumed it was a family heirloom, but she was beginning to think otherwise.

"So we – Michael and I – got married the day after my graduation, so the whole student/teacher thing could never be considered an issue in regards to our marriage," Mellie explained.

"Ok, I am curious," Olivia interjected. "You said earlier that only your parents and your brother knew about the marriage. But a teacher marrying one of his students the day after she graduates doesn't sound like news that would go under that radar."

A little laugh escaped Mellie's lips then. "You're right, and we knew that. So when Michael and I decided that we wanted to be together forever, we started to plan our escape. He started looking for jobs far out of Santa Barbara, and he found a job as photographic journalist in New York City. that would not start until the summer. No one questioned it, because everyone knew that teaching was not his passion; Michael's passion was people. He loved being around different types of people and learning about their cultures; he had actually had a masters in anthropology."

As Mellie talked about Michael, Olivia was fascinated by what she saw. Being the wife of a high profile politician, Mellie knew how to smile for the cameras and put on a good show for the public. It was only those that were around on a more personal consist basis that knew she wasn't about fluff and frails; she wasn't an over-affected person. However, right now while Mellie spoke of her first husband she was light and vulnerable. Olivia could see the love in Mellie's eyes; it can be heard in her voice. So Olivia didn't say anything, she just let her talk.

"As for me I was going to attend NYU, though I had everyone else believing that I was going to Harvard. I had a full academic scholarship, so we were not worried about the pending disowning that my parents would do," Mellie tone was resigned then. "We even managed to go apartment hunting during my spring break. Everything was lined up for us to just vanish and start our lives."

"So what happened?"

"Well, our plan went off without a hitch. We were married in a private ceremony in Virginia Beach. I wore a beautiful lace dress and my bouquet was made of calla lilies. That night we danced under that stars to "_Suddenly" _by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richards," Mellie explained and Olivia understood the significance of the items that had been sent to Mellie. They were reminders of her wedding. However, Olivia didn't have time to say anything, because Mellie continued her story.

"As for my parents, they didn't even realize I was gone until I was calling them to tell them I was married," the smile on Mellie's became strained then. "As expected they came barreling into our lives and threatened to disown me if I didn't leave with them immediately and have my marriage annulled. Of course, I refused to leave my husband and together we stood our ground. What followed were the best six months of my life. Everything was perfect … at least until Michael got the call."

"What call," Olivia promoted.

"The day after Christmas Michael got a call from a friend of his in that worked for the New York Times, offering him a freelance journalist job in Africa. It was the opportunity of a lifetime and we both knew Michael couldn't pass it up. He left January 3, 1984 from JFK International Airport. As I said goodbye to him, I slipped a two inch square piece of lace cut from my dress; it was suppose to be for luck. I then kissed him goodbye and watched him walked through the gate; that would be that last time I ever saw him." Mellie got emotional then; all the feelings she has kept buried about that time hitting hit a ton of bricks. She was trying to get her emotions under control, but failing miserably. "Long story short, there was an accident and Michael never came home. His friend actually came to the house to deliver the news; I remember it like it was yesterday." A single tear fell down Mellie's cheek, which the First Lady violently wiped away.

Olivia's heart broke for Mellie; she was seeing her in a whole new light. "I am so sorry," Olivia said getting up from the chair and coming to sit next to Mellie. She took Mellie's hand in hers as a sign of comfort, which Mellie uncharacteristically accepted. "I can't imagine…" Olivia couldn't even bring herself to finish that statement.

"I pray you never have too," Mellie responded sincerely.

A silence fell over them then as both women tried to get their bearings. After a few minutes it was Olivia who finally spoke up. "But I still don't understand. Why isn't there a record of that marriage?" Olivia was still befuddled as to why she had not come across a record of this before.

The smile that crossed Mellie's lips was a bitter one, as she stood from her seat and went to stand by the window as she looked over the lake. "Well when you have a father that is a cut-throat lawyer with few morals and a mother that has an unlimited amount of financial resources … well, it's like I said before they know to make thing disappear." She paused then her arms hugging herself as her thumb absentmindedly toyed with the ring on her right hand. She needed a moment and given the emotional roller-coaster they were on, Olivia was more than willing to give it to her.

It was only few minutes though before Mellie turned back around to face Olivia. "Basically, while my parents disowned me they still kept tabs on me. They were at my door the day after I got the news about Michael. I was so devastated that I really didn't even realize what was going on. By the time I came to myself, not only was I my parents daughter again, I was never married and enrolled back into Harvard for their following fall term. My father found all the legal loop-holes to make my marriage null-and-void as if it never happened and my mother paid to make it stick." Then her posture changed. "As my mother says, I was a Jackson after all and we Jacksons could not have scandal attached to our name." Her tone was snobbish and superior, but it was also mocking and angry. Sighing Mellie's tone was defeated again. "It was why my parents came in and fixed _my mess_ … because I was a Jackson by birth. It was why they _saved_ me; that was how they saw it. As for me, my husband was dead and the life I wanted to live with him was gone, so I fell in line. I wrapped up my feelings and became the woman my parents always wanted me to be. And now here we are." Mellie gave Olivia a sad smile as she back down beside the notorious fixer.

"Yes, here we are," Olivia responded and then said nothing. When she had gotten Mellie's S.O.S earlier this morning, Olivia really had no idea what Mellie needed. To be frank, if Mellie had made a point to say that whatever the issue was could hurt Fitz, Olivia probably never would have come. The last time she met with Mellie, Olivia walked away with a bad taste in her mouth and her whole world devastated. She was sure that she and Mellie would never be able to find common ground again; the fragile bridge between them burnt beyond repair.

But then, the past forty-five happened. A now not only does Olivia feel like that bridge has been re-built but that it was stronger than she ever imagined that it would be. Not only did Olivia feel like they were on the same side again, but that they were also kindred somehow. But more than that, Olivia understood Mellie now. The stonewall that Mellie erected around her heart and the iron lady persona that consumes her makes sense now.

In the years since Olivia's break up from Fitz, she had noticed that she herself had hardened a little bit. She was still Olivia Pope in that sense that she was always open to her clients and their issues, but personally she had begun to withdraw. In order to never feel that pain she felt in leaving him, Olivia knew that a wall began to be built around her heart … her own stonewall. But even though Olivia was no longer with Fitz, she knew he was all right. Losing Fitz to his destiny was hard, but bearable because she was able to watch him become the amazing man he was destined to be. But the idea of losing Fitz to death was not something that she could fathom; the word devastation doesn't seem to cover it.

Olivia fully digested everything Mellie said and then the repercussions of her story began to form in Olivia's mind. Mellie married her high school teacher the day after she graduated, which anyone could assert meant she was having an affair with him while they were still student and teacher. That information alone could cause monumental damage to the upstanding family image that that Grants have in the public eye. But then there was the issue that her parents covered up the marriage; that bit of information has the potential of making this situation explosive.

"So someday else knows," it wasn't a question but a statement. Olivia played through the items that Mellie had shown her earlier during breakfast. Not only did someone know, but they wanted Mellie to know that they know. "Has any demands come yet?" This all seemed like the set-up blackmail.

Mellie shook her head. "None," she said worriedly.

"So you have no leads," Olivia asked. "I mean I know you said that your parents and brother were the only two people that knew about you and Michael, but what about people from his end? What about his family?" She needed some kind of lead.

"Michael didn't have any family; he was orphaned at a young age. His parents died in a car accident with he was three," Mellie began to explain; completely missing the way Olivia seemed to shutter at that bit of information. "He didn't have any other siblings. He ended up getting shipped around to different foster homes and orphanages until he was about thirteen. It was about that time he began to live with Ms. Grey; that's what Michael called her. He was a foster mother, but she made it to where he was able to stay with her until he graduated from high school. Ms. Grey died when he was a sophomore in college. I was his family."

"But what about friends," Olivia pushed. "Didn't you say that his colleague came to give you the news personally?"

"Stanley," Mellie smiled. "He was actually the only witness at our wedding. Stanley was Michael's best friend; they trusted each other entirely. He would have never done this."

"Are you sure; I mean people change."

"Olivia it can't be Stanley because he died several years ago – actually right after Fitz started his first term as Governor of California," Mellie explained. "But even if he was still living, Stanley would not do this." After Michael died, Stanley kind of took her under his wing. It was almost like he was taking care of her for Michael. She would not really classify Stanley her as a friend, but he was someone that she trusted.

"I see," Olivia stated, letting that rest.

"This is an impossible situation, and I don't know what to do Olivia! When I opened that envelope and that piece of my dress was sitting right there I about fainted. How did this person get my dress?" That was the thing that bothered her most about the whole situation.

"Are you sure that it's not a copy," Olivia asked.

"Aside from the fact that if fits where I cut from my dress perfectly." That was the first thing she did before she called Olivia. As soon as she opened the package and saw the fabric, Mellie instantly knew what it was from. Her dress and other keepsakes from different important moments in her life were carefully locked away in a hope chest at the very back of her massive walk-in closet. Aside from the fact that square piece of lace was a little more faded than that rest of the dress, the fit was perfect. "How did the person know to send me that? Even if they were about to make a copy, me giving that piece of my dress was something personal between Michael and me. I never told anyone about that and I didn't give it to him until right before he boarded the plane."

"I see what you mean," Olivia stately lamely. She didn't know if it was from the shock of what Mellie just shared with her, or the fact that she had not slept in a what felt like ages, or maybe it was the stress of her own emotional turmoil weighting heavy on her heart – mostly likely it was a combination of all three – but Olivia was drawing a blank. Normally her mind would have at least started formulating a plan, but at the moment she had nothing.

"I know that it is a lot to take in," Mellie said softly as she gave Olivia little smile. "But I don't doubt that if anyone can fix this, it's you." She reached out and squeezed Olivia's hand as if to re-enforce her point. "I have complete faith in you." Regardless of what has happened between them, Mellie knew that Olivia was the best at what she did, "So whatever you say I will listen."

Olivia felt a humbled by Mellie's faith her. "In that case," she began with a deep breath. "The only thing that I know for sure right is that we are not going to be able to fix this on our own. Fitz and Cyrus need to know what is going on."


End file.
